Kidnap
by Toonfanatic5
Summary: He hated Fairy Tail. He hated their disgusting ethics and morals. He hated that his guild was destroyed by them. He was going to let them pay. If they care for their nakama so much, how far are they willing to go to save one of them...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic!**

**Weeeeeell, this fanfic is dedicated to my favourite Fairy Tail couple...but then again, I don't really know where I am going with this story so, maybe I shouldn't dedicate it just yet.**

**The time period occurs after the Phantom Lord arc. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail...but one day I shall find a way to make the characters real! Then Gray-sama will be mine, ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!**

**Warning: The title of the story may change. Also this story may contain swearing**

The loud crunch of iron echoed melodically in his ears. From his new metal thrown, his eyes were fixed on passersby. He watched them all interact with one another, laughing, chatting, as if they didn't have a care in the world. And he hated it. The sight of happiness made his stomach churn and could not even take another bite of his favourite snack.

With great muscular strength, the black haired mage launched the metal piece towards the crowd, hitting an innocent teenage boy square on his head. The boy collapsed onto the ground, causing the rest of the crowd to stop and stare with bewilderment, wondering where the flying metal pieces were coming from. They looked around nervously, half expecting more pieces to rain from the sky, before scurrying away for the sake of their safety.

Gajeel roared with laughter at the incompetent fools. He enjoyed the irony of the town that holds a guild that care about their nakama and yet no one was willing to help the unconscious teen, lying on the street.

As this thought crossed his mind, the dragon slayer ceased his laughter and a scowl immediately stained his features. Fairy Tail. Anger boiled deep within his blood at just the thought of that name. It was their fault that he was currently stuck in this predicament. His guild was destroyed and he was forced to live on the streets, since he could not afford to live in luxury anymore. Although he did not mind his current residence. A scrap metal yard was the perfect place for him since he had an unlimited food supply and he was able to mould metal into a comfortable living area. But that did not stop him for hating Fairy Tail for forcing him into this situation. Yes, he never cared for his own guild in anyway. In fact, Phantom Lord deserved to be destroyed if it was taken down by a guild with such a pansy name.

Maybe he was contradicting himself but he didn't give a flying fuck. Instead he chose to blame both guilds and therefore hate them both. He also couldn't help but hate himself for being defeated by the retarded Salamander who did not deserve the title of dragon slayer. He growled at the thought of the pink haired idiot, smirking at his victory. Gajeel felt another burst of anger as he kicked some scrap pieces lying before his feet. They flew across the yard and slammed into a metal pile, causing a silvery avalanche. The iron dragon slayer then stomped off, hoping to find someone to take his anger out on.

XXX

His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his brown, raggedy pants. No one paid any attention towards the studded mage. That is to say, nobody DARED to pay him any attention. They all knew of the hobo, Gajeel and what would happen if anyone had the courage to give him a funny look. Normally this would make Gajeel smile, having everyone know their place. But his mind was too busy swirling around the Salamander and his disgustingly pleasant guild. The citizens of Fiore sensed the mood the dragon slayer was in and all rushed to the other side of the street. If even a foreign hair brushed against the mage, all hell would break lose.

The fact that Gajeel could not even revel in the sweet smell of fear, permitting from the passersby, put him in an even fouler mood. His temper got the best of him as he suddenly found himself swinging an iron fist towards a building, causing the bricks to crumble and a great big gaping hole was created. The owner of the building was about to cause a scene when the recognised the terrifying figure standing before them. The owner squeaked and quickly backed away without saying a word.

"Salamander," the Redfox growled, "Fairy Tail. I WILL have my revenge."

_**A/N: **_**And that was chapter one. I know it's short but it feels appropriate to end it there. I'll be honest, I'm not quite sure where I am going with this but I'll think of something. LOL review! I'll send you telepathic hugs! Come on! They're freeeeeee ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_**Wow, I quickly write a chapter, post it up, go to sleep and lo and behold I wake up to find story alerts, favourites and reviews! What a way to wake up! Thanks guys!**

**To LovexxxSakuraUchiha:**

**I hope I make this story worth your while. In fact, I won't let you down...er, maybe. **

**By the way, I'm still waiting for a certain Sasuke Sakura story to by updated –coughcoughnexttoyoucoughcough-**

**To FairyTailxoLove:**

**Haha! I can't blame you! He is too awesome. Although I'll admit at first that I didn't like him but then later when this big, tough, bad ass started acting goofy (e.g SHOOBY DOO BAAP) I loved it! "This guy is AWEEEEESOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEE! " is what I thought to myself. **

**Anyway let's get on with the show.**

**Do I have to add a disclaimer? You know I don't own it otherwise this would have been an episode by now...**

A large, muscular figure tossed and turned on his metal mattress. A shiver passed through his body and he curled up, trying to cover the whole of him with his usual navy blue robe. But his attempts were in vain as the cold, crisp morning had taken advantage of his metal house and entrapped a cold temperature within it.

The dragon slayer flipped onto his back and stared at the rusted sealing. He was in pain and he was cold. The iron mattress was far from comfortable and killed his back. He grunted and then swung his legs to the side of his bed, pulling himself up in the process. He muttered a few incoherent curses as he shuffled his way to the bathroom.

XXX

It was a beautiful morning in Magnoila. Gajeel gladly accepted the warmth the sun had provided. He was currently leaning against the outside wall of a coffee shop. He heard the sound of a bell jingle and a customer was walking out of the cafe. Gajeel sniffed the air. _"Decaf, no sugar"_ he deducted as he stared at the white polystyrene cup in the strangers hand. He grunted in disapproval. _"I wish people would stop ordering that shit," _he thought to himself impatiently.

Another jingley sound played and Gajeel sniffed again. Chocochino. Another jingle. Another Decaf. Jingle. Latte. Jingle. Mocha. His patience was wearing thin. Why the fuck does no one drink filter coffee anymore. If he had to smell one more fancy caffeine drink he would barge in there and destroy the place.

Another jingle and this time, the aroma of a strong filter coffee, no milk, no sugar, intoxicated his nostrils. His gaze snapped towards a woman who was balancing files, documents and a white polystyrene cup in her hands. Gajeel then pushed himself off the wall and moved towards her. The woman who had finally wriggled a free hand, was about to bring the cup towards her lips when a dark shadow showered over her petite figure. She looked up in confusion and jumped as she stared into a menacing pair of crimson eyes. The studded man before her said nothing and only glared at her. He then held out his hand and shifted his gaze towards the item in her hands. The woman shivered in fear and immediately shoved the cup into his hand and ran in the opposite direction, still clutching onto her files. Gajeel smirked, grateful that he had taught himself to recognise the different coffee scents. He then raised the cup towards his lips and gulped the delicious liquid down. He stopped. He spat out the caffeine and yelped in pain, dropping the liquid in the process

"Hot! Hot!" he yelled, fanning his tongue, "Shit! That's fucking hot!"

He looked down at the brown liquid staining the floor. "FUCK!" he yelled once more. His eyes snapped towards the shops window and thankfully saw no one had paid him any attention. He then eyed the long queue by the counter and sighed in frustration. He then went back to his spot and leaned against the wall, his arms firmly folded across his chest.

Jingle. Decaf. Jingle. Latte. Jingle. Cappuccino. Jingle. Espresso. Jingle...

XXX

After finally obtaining a cup of coffee as well as a muffin (courtesy of a customer), he had made his way towards the forest. His back was now leaning against a tree. His eyes were fixed on a river while his mind trailed to the events of yesterday. The thoughts of the guild still made him livid but this time he channelled his anger into his plans for revenge. The first thought that popped into his head was to just barge over there and to take the entire guild down himself. Heck, he was even close to doing it in his fit of rage yesterday but something stopped him. It wasn't the fact that his plan might fail. Like hell it wouldn't! He knew he could take down any of those fucking rejects without even working up a sweat. But he also knew, no matter what physical blows he could deliver, those fucking bastards would just laugh it off as if Gajeel was nothing more than a weakling. No, he didn't want to just take out his frustration. He wanted the guild to suffer. He wanted to taste the fear and anger everytime his name crossed their minds. He wanted to cause them pain, something that went beyond the physical. Perhaps a loss of one of their precious nakama. A smile spread across his lips and revealed his sharp canines. He knew exactly where to start. It was time to say goodbye to a certain blonde, wealthy bitch...

XXX

Chocolate brown orbs gazed dreamily at the world flying by. The sound of the train running along the tracks was somehow very soothing to her ears. She sighed in contempt as she let her mind wander into a fantasy world that she would always read about in books.

She leaned backwards into her seat but immediately regretted it as her weight was leaned against her bruised back. She hissed in pain and leaned forwards, gritting her teeth. It had been weeks since the Phantom ordeal had occurred and she was still recovering from the injuries a certain iron dragon slayer had inflicted on her. She shivered at the thought of his crimson eyes boring into hers and the pure look of pleasure on his face everytime he raised his fist towards her. Every scream, every plea and every sob had caused him to moan, as if inflicting pain was the most orgasmic thing in the world.

She shivered in fear and she could feel tears pricking her eyes. No she was still not over the nightmare. Sure Natsu and the rest of the guild had come to the rescue and took the ghastly guild down. But it wouldn't help ease the trauma that she had been exposed to in the first place. However, she didn't want her partners or anyone to worry about her. She just needed time to heal and then she would be fine.

The young mage propped her elbows on her knees and her hands cupped her face as she leaned more forward. She could feel the set of keys in her jean pocket, jabbing her leg. She didn't mind. They were done with their mission and she just wanted to go home and rest.

She heard the door of their compartment slide open. She shifted her gaze towards her two partners who were both holding onto the same tray. "I brought you something to eat Levy," they said in unison before glaring at one another.

The bluenette gave them a breathtaking smile and gladly accepted the tray. "Thanks guys," she said sweetly.

_**A/N: **_**And there's chapter two. An idea is forming but I have two directions in which I can take it. But I'll see what happens neh? Hope this is still to your liking. I promise next chapter is where everything will start. And at least I extended the chapter this time. Not by much but still it is longer.**

**Leave me some reviews, saying either yay or nay or whatever the hell you want. And if you have an idea of what is going to happen, (which I think is obvious) I wouldn't mind if you sent me some ideas of what you think could happen. **

**Until next time! Byyyyyyyyye ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_**yaaaaay! Chapter 3! Let's see if I can get anwhere. Lol, jokes. Kind of...**

**To FairyTailxoLove:**

**Awwwww! You are so sweet! But I'm afraid I'm not that good at describing his evil side just yet. But if you really want to read a good story where the author has captured Gajeel's personality PERFECTLY (well in my opinion), I recommend reading, Let's play pretend by pikinanouart this is an awesome GaLe story although it is kind of a clichéd storyline.**

**Oh and I'm glad you liked my coffee idea. How did I come up with it? Well, I kinda burnt my tongue by drinking coffee as well and as I was typing this chapter I could feel my tongue was still sore...so ya. Ta da! Hahaha!**

**To LovexxxSakuraUchiha:**

**Yup! Heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeee's Levy! And how is this going to play out? I bet you don't know! Mwahahahaaaaaaa!...But in the event that you DO happen to know, inform me please -.-**

**Lol.**

**To: Gajeel-rocks**

**First of all, LOVE the name. Second, heeeeeeeeeres the update ^_^**

**-insert disclaimer here-**

**Nah!**

The sound of black boots thudded against the ground as Gajeel trudged back to his home. His mind was clouded with images of the blonde girl's limp body, lying before him. He could already imagine the anger in the Salamander's eyes. He shivered in excitement as he envisioned the pain felt by the guild. Their anger, their hatred, their tears. To revel in their dark emotions would be all but thrilling. Then, and only then would he take them on. He knew they would use their full power to exact revenge.

He scoffed at the thought of them fighting back their tears and charging at him with full force. Even then, their power would be too weak to match against his. He would destroy them all and his name would forever go down in history as the man who single handedly took down the Fairy scum. Gihihi. His excitement was evident in his usual smirk.

He clicked his knuckles, preparing himself for the fun he was about to have. He almost felt sorry for the wealthy lil bitch, 'almost' being the key word. He was Gajeel Redfox after all...

xXx

"Can I carry you Levy?"

"Are you hungry Levy?"

"Is Jet annoying you Levy?"

"Is Droy being a thorn in your side?"

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me! Sucking up to Levy is just plain sad."

"You're doing it to, you idiot!"

The bluenette sighed at her teammates bickering. She wasn't in the mood to deal with childish antics today. She stretched her lips into a sweet smile and turned towards her nakama. "Why don't you boys go on home? I don't expect you to escort me."

"I don't mind Levy-chan!" grinned Jet.

"I don't mind either! After all, we are a team and we should look out for each other," piped Droy.

Blue eyebrows twitched in frustration. She wanted to get rid of the idiots. She loved her teammates and all but could they not take the hint? "Really, guys. I just want to go home and sleep after such a long mission. I'll meet up with you at the guild another time, okay?" her smile was still pasted on her lips. _Please go away._ She begged them silently.

"Are you sure Levy-chan?" asked the speedy ginger head.

"Absolutely!" she replied, "You two go off and do whatever. I'll be fine on my own." The tiny mage then gave them each a hug as she said her goodbyes. She then sped off before the two changed their minds and insisted on taking her home.

When she had finally gained quite a bit of distance from them, she sighed in relief. She really did not have a problem with their escorting her, it's just that they have been over protective of her lately. And she understood why. They were just worried about her safety since the Phantom incident. Maybe they knew that she was still not over what had happened despite acting like her usual cheery self. _I guess they also feel guilty about being so easily defeated and are trying to make up for it, _the bluenette deducted. But just like her trauma issue, they have to get over it and move on.

Levy then waved the thoughts of her teammates away and walked over to a nearby bench. "Even though I'm tired, I think I'll just read a few pages of my latest book before taking off," she said to herself. She placed her red shoulder bag upon her lap and dug through the contents to find her novel. Her eyebrows knitted together as she saw all the clutter. Tissues, empty candy wrappers, lose pieces of paper, empty cans of deodorant. She was seriously going to have to sort out her whore of a handbag.

She then finally found her book and smiled in contempt. "Only a few pages," she muttered to herself. With the help of her teddy bear bookmarker, she opened the book on the last page she had read. She immediately let herself get sucked into the fictional dimension.

Little did she know of the pair of menacing eyes that were fixed on her...

_**A/N: **_**END OF CHAPTER! **

**Just kidding!**

Gihihi! What a fool! That little shrimp had rejected her teammates protection and was sitting all alone, her face buried in some stupid book. Oh well, it made it easier for him.

He had been walking towards that scum of a guild, hoping to somehow find out where the rich bitch resided or the very least, find her whilst she was alone. That was when he had spotted the trio of Fairy weaklings. He immediately ducked behind a tree, contemplating if he should go beat them up or not. They wouldn't provide much of a challenge but it would feel good to bash them around for a bit. But he had to fight back the temptation, he didn't want them to be alerted of his whereabouts just yet. No, that would ruin everything.

He watched the two males fight for the shrimp's attention. He snickered at their failed attempts. The woman looked annoyed, despite the smile plastered on her face. Tch, he didn't really see why they were after her in the first place. It was not like she had anything to offer.

The team then split up as the female took off on her own. Gajeel stared after her, a new idea formulating in his mind. Would she be just as good bait as the wealthy bitch? Sure, maybe the Salamander wouldn't be as enraged as if she were taken but he would still be pretty miffed if the blue haired one was snatched away. In fact, it was due to Gajeel's cruel actions of bolting the three against the tree that had the Fairy scum come seeking war against Phantom.

Yeah, she would do just fine. Things would move along much quicker if he were to take what was being offered to him on an iron platter. He had then trailed after her, making sure he was not seen.

All the while, he couldn't help but feel irked that she was on her own. Did he not traumatise the woman? Was his despicable actions not enough for her to cower in a shadowed corner. Why didn't she feel as though she must have bodyguards surrounding her 24/7? Tch, he would, make sure that the shrimpy bitch will adhere to the bodyguard routine once she gets out. IF she ever comes out alive.

Gajeel held back a sinister laugh and instead let his tongue glide against his lips. He could almost taste her fear and smell fresh blood. He was going to have his fun with her. He was going to have toying with the guild. He was going to have fun destroying them all...

xXx

_She stumbled back. She lost her footing and crashed onto the cold hard ground. She heard his footsteps growing closer and closer. She panicked and quickly scrambled back onto her feet. Her head snapped towards a closed door._

_A sudden burst of hope pushed her forwards and she dashed towards the wooden door. Sweaty palms desperately clung onto the golden doorknob, twisting it ferociously. It rattled but wouldn't budge. It was locked. She should have known. Why would he let her escape so easily?_

_His footsteps drew nearer. They were calm and followed a slow rhythm. The bastard was toying with her. She hitched up the skirt of her torn gown and headed down a hallway. She cursed the loud swishes of her evening dress, giving away her position. A doorway appeared down the long passage way and she made a sharp left turn and hid behind the door. Her eyes frantically searched the room showered in darkness, desperately trying to find something that would substitute as a weapon. The footsteps drew nearer. It was too late to move around._

_He entered the room, his back facing her. She held her breath in attempt to stop any movement that might make her dress swish. "Please don't find me. Please, don't turn around," she begged him silently. A tear drop slid down her cheek. To say that she was frightened was an understatement._

"_Guess she's not here," she heard the man grumble. _

_She closed her eyes in relief._

_Suddenly her arms were pinned against the wall. Her eyes shot open as she saw the silhouette of the dreaded man stand before her. She trembled under his grasp, to consumed in fear to break free. _

"_Why are you running away from me?" he murmured. She said nothing. "Is it because I hurt you?" he asked, rubbing a thumb against her bruised face. She flinched under his touch._

_His body came closer and leaned against hers. Her heart was racing. Could it be the fear? Or could it be...?_

_His hand then gently cupped her face and she found herself leaning into it. She could feel the warmth rushing to her cheeks. His lips came in contact with hers and she willingly kissed him back. The tears escaped from her eyes as reality hit her harder than his fists did. She was a sick person. A very sick person..._

"Moooooommmmmmmyyyyyyyyy!" a loud scream snapped Levy back into reality. Her attention was lifted from the book and onto a little girl that dashed towards her mother. The girl looked absolutely terrified and was bawling her eyes out. "There was...a...scary man...and he was angry...and...and...I was scared...and...then he looked at me...and...and..."

"Shhh, it's okay sweety. Mommy's here," the woman cooed, rubbing the child's back.

"I think it was the boogey man mommy!" wailed the little girl.

The mother smiled sweetly and picked up the frightened child, "Then let's go home where it is safe, okay?"

The child sniffled and clung tightly onto her mother as they made their way home.

Levy smiled as she stared after them. Little children could be so adorable. She looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds had been coloured with shades of pink and orange. Sunset.

She cursed her typical nature of getting engrossed in a book. She stayed outside longer than she had intended. She sighed and gently placed her book on the bench. The bookworm then stood up and stretched her muscles. She giggled when she felt her leg's numbness from sitting in one place for 4 hours straight.

She grabbed the strap of her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She then picked up her book and neatly tucked it away under her arm. She sighed once more. She had better get her butt of home. If Jet and Droy knew she was still hanging outside alone just before dark, they would surely kill her. A smug smile spread against her lips as she imagined her teammates scolding her for being so reckless. They would be furious with her. But as quick as the anger would arrive, it would fade away as they could never stay mad at their favourite female mage long enough. They would then tackle her with a hug and bawl their eyes out for being so strict.

As she snickered at the thought of her teammates quick personality change, she absentmindedly bumbed into another person. She stumbled backwards in surprise. "I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was go..." she stopped. Her eyes widened in fear as she recognised the tall figure standing before her. She took a step back, her eyes fixed on him.

He grinned. That grin that she knew all too well. "You remember me I see," he said, while looking smug. Levy was speechless but she didn't need to say anything. His crimson eyes could read her obvious body language. She was trembling in fear and was frozen in place. He took a step forward, his eyes boring into hers, daring her to make a move.

"Come on Levy!" She urged herself." Do something! You're a mage for goodness sake!" But even though her conscience was screaming for her to fight for her life, her body wouldn't react. Instead her eyes just watched as he drew closer towards her. The dreaded iron dragon slayer of Phantom. She remembered his iron fists punching her. His iron claws slicing her iron. The tales of his iron rang in her ears. Iron, iron, iron. That was the only word that played in her head.

"S-s-solid script: Iron," she stammered and extended her arms forward. The metal word appeared before her and charged towards the dragon slayer.

Gajeel grinned in amusement. Just how stupid was this girl? He braced himself for impact as the word 'iron' bashed into him. However, it did not get very far as it couldn't match up to the studded man's brute strength. Gajeel's mouth watered as he felt the smooth texture on his skin. He bared his teeth before taking a big bite out of the metal.

Levy stared in horror as her attack became the slayers lunch. He was just like Natsu, she realised. She could of easily have bashed her head against a wall. Goodness she was an idiot! He's an iron dragon slayer, of course he eats iron!

Not trusting herself to launch another attack, she took this opportunity to spin around and run as fast as her legs could carry her. If she could just make it to the guild, she would be alright under the protection of her nakama.

Gajeel was still chomping away on his snack but that didn't mean he had forgotten about his prey. He found it quite amusing how she assumed he was distracted. Was this her plan from the beginning? It didn't matter anyway. He scoffed at her poor attempts before extending his arm outwards. His skin transformed into metal and with a mighty force, an iron pole shout out of his arm and flew towards the bluenette. It slammed against her back, causing her to trip forwards. She skidded against the concrete floor, gravity tossing and turning her fragile body.

Levy shivered as the pain stung so bad that it felt as if her skin was ablaze. She gritted her teeth as she her arms shakily pushed herself up. She couldn't worry about the pain now. She had to get away from this monster. But just before she could rise up again, she felt a weight on her back and his boot pushed her back onto floor. Levy tried to wriggle free but the weight of his leg was too forceful. She craned her neck to glare at him. The man now had a bored expression on his pierced face.

"Let me go!" she croaked.

He pushed even more weight onto her aching back, "I ain't taking orders from a shrimp like you," he spat.

"If you don't let me go, Fairy Tail will know something is up. They will hunt you down and you'll regret that you ever crossed our path," the woman threatened.

So the shrimp had mustered a little bit of courage, eh? He lifted his foot off her and then forcefully kicked her in her side. Levy spluttered and gasped for air as the excruciating pain took her by surprise. The man then bent down to grab her hair. He yanked her upwards until their eyes were level. His grin reappeared once more. "A hunt you say? That is exactly what I want."

Before she could retort, a large muscular hand delivered a blow to the back of her head. Her consciousness slipped away and she fell into a deep sleep.

Gajeel laughed as he felt her body grow limp. Phase on complete. He then slung the female's tiny body over his shoulder like it was nothing more than a sack of potatoes. His eyes then fell upon her red bag and her book that had skidded across the floor. He grabbed the satchel and continued eyeing the book. Love thy enemy was the title of the novel. He scoffed at the ridiculous name. His free hand transformed into a chainsaw and he drove it through the book. Bits of ripped paper fleed from the psycho man's weapon and scattered along with the wind. "Love is for the weak scum of the earth," he cackled.

_**A/N: **_**Yaaaay! You guys happy? This chapter is even longer. Ok granted that I just put fillers in here and there but hey! Better than a short chapter am I right? Not that I'm supposed to be writing anyway since it is exam time . **

**But your reviews and faves and alerts just make me want chuck the study thing out the window. Well actually ANY reason makes me want to chuck studying out the window. But for now I'll just blame you guys, gihihi!**

**I hope you guys don't mind psycho Gajeel. I always like the psychos for some strange reason. Like Gaara from Naruto. When I first saw him I was like, "what the fuck?" but when I saw him use his desert coffin during the chunnin exams I was in luuuuuuuurve!**

**But I don't feel that way about Gajeel. I only started liking him when he turned from this big, scary, bad ass person and then switched to this goofy 'Shooby Doo Baap- person. Lol, I'm weird. Haha, until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_** Did you want more? Well here's chapter four!**

**To xxYou-shall-be-my-Squishyxx:**

**Hahaha! Your screen name is soooooo cute! Hooray for squishies!**

**And yeah, psychos make the world a more interesting place.**

**To LovexxxSakuraUchiha:**

**I'm glad my ending was to your approval. And whatever do you mean? I didn't 'do' anything...gihihi**

**To Gajeel-rocks:**

**Here's another shout out, just for you ^_^**

**Everyone seems to think that the last line is a predication. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Perhaps it was just a bit of irony. **

**Why? Would you **_**like**_** it to be a foretelling?... ;)**

**To FairyTailxoLove:**

**Yaaaay, here's another update ^_^ hehe.**

**I hope Gajeel will make a move on Levy-chan soon! Oh my word, like episode 125 when he danced with her! Haha! I loved it! I was both squealing and laughing at the same time like some weirdo. I think I'm going to have to say that GaLe is my favourite couple in Fairy Tail (followed by NaLu). HOOOOOORAAAAAAAY for dragon love! 3**

**To streetdanzer:**

**Omgee, do you dance in the street? I only dance in my room to hide my clumsy moves -.- Lol. Thank you for your patronage. I hope this update is to your liking ^_^**

**To Medley Nightfallen:**

**Oh hey ****Kidnap**** newcomer! Welcome to my wonderful world of GaLe 3 The more, the merrier. And JUST because you begged me so nicely, here's the update! I'll try not to disappoint you :D**

Consciousness slowly took over the sleeping form. Although the girl should be grateful, she cursed her body for waking up. An overwhelming pain consumed her entire body. She slowly opened her eyes, but her vision was blurred.

Her groggy mind tried to make sense of everything. Why did she feel as though a train ran over her?

She pulled herself up in order to sit up straight but she was immediately yanked back down by a weight on each wrist. She blinked in surprise.

She then waited for her vision to become clearer before she turned her head to inspect her arms. Levy's fragile body gave a sharp jolt of shock as she saw her tiny wrists encased in iron shackles, bolted to the metal board she was lying on.

Crimson eyes flashed in her mind. She could feel the hair on her arms rise. She shivered, not knowing if it was because if the fear or the cold temperature that surrounded the room.

She then became aware the material covering her body. She gazed down to see a familiar blue tunic, decorated with silver studs and black feathers. She stared at the item, baffled. Why was it covering her? Did her attacker want her to stay warm? Why would he show such a kind gesture towards her?

"I see you're awake," a gruff voice spoke. Levy jumped in surprise and snapped her towards the direction of the voice. Brown orbs locked with crimson, and she shuddered once more under his intense stare.

"Um, t-thank you f-for the tunic," she said before she had the chance to stop herself.

He raised a studded eyebrow, trying to figure out why the woman was thanking him. He then moved towards her and then roughly yanked the garment off of her. The bluenette gasped as the sudden cold hit her skin.

"Tch, don't think I lent this to you out of the goodness of my heart," he gagged. He quickly pulled it on before continuing speaking, "I only did it to cover up your scent as to not alert the Salamander." He smirked, "Yet."

"Oh," the puny girl replied, "What is it that you are after? Why am I involved?"

The Dark haired mage bent down to her level, his smirk never leaving his lips. His brawny fingers dug into her cheeks. Levy flinched underneath his rough touch. The man came closer, an evil glint evident in his eye. "All I want," he said, "Is to destroy your precious little guild, since they arrogantly destroyed mine."

The script mage felt of surge of anger run through her. He wanted revenge? Revenge for something that was his fault in the first place? She frowned in annoyance. "What happened to your guild is not entirely our fault," she said, mustering up some courage, "If it weren't for you picking a fight with us in the first place, you wouldn't have been stuck in this predicament!"

The dragon slayer cocked his head slightly in amusement. So the shrimp had some backbone to stand against him? He reclined his hand and dared her to continue. _Amuse me_, he thought.

The woman seemed relieved to be free of his grip. A gleam of hope shimmered in her eyes. Was she hoping her words were getting through to him? He fought the urge to laugh at the stupid woman.

"You should know," she continued, "Juvia has recently joined Fairy Tail."

This caught the man off guard. He blinked in surprise, unsure on how to respond. They rain woman joined that scum of a guild? What the hell was she thinking! Did they forcibly take her in, due to her abilities?

"We didn't force her to, if that's what you're wondering."

He glared at the woman. Tch, was she a mind reader now all of a sudden?

"She mostly joined so that she could get closer to Gray. It seems that she has fallen in love with him."

The dragon slayer scoffed. Any tinge of respect he had for the rain woman had just been eradicated. "Why the fuck do I want to know this?" he growled at the her.

"Because I'm giving you the chance to release me. No one ever has to know what happened," the bluenette said firmly.

The intimidating man before her cracked a smile and exploded in laughter. "Why? Is the big, bad, scary rain woman going to drench me if I don't?" he cackled.

"No, but if anyone even has a slight suspicion that you are behind my soon-to-be-known disappearance, Juvia will be the most likely person to figure out your location. Then it would all be over for you."

Tch, did the woman take him for an idiot? Of course he wasn't to keep her in the scrap yard. Even if they didn't have Juvia on their side, the most obvious place to start searching for the shrimp would be a scrap metal yard. The only thing was that there was more than one yard in Fiore. They would just have to take their time sifting through all of them until they found his location. Now with the help of the rain woman, he could easily be pin pointed. He smirked for the umpteenth time that day. It was perfect.

He spun around, eager to get to work.

"Where are you going," her voice spoke up.

He stopped. He peeked at her over his shoulder. Exposing his unusually canines, he smiled at her and walked off. "Hey! Don't walk away from me! What the hell are you up too?" the mage screamed, tears forming beneath her eyes. She figure started to shake violently. She hated that look in his eye. The one filled with darkness and wanted nothing more than the pleasure of destruction. What will happen to her nakama? She didn't know what this man was capable of but she would never forgive herself if something were to befall them on her account. Slowly the tears began to fall. "It'll be all my fault," she quivered, "If I had just been able to defend myself..." Her brown eyes shot up towards the metal sealing. She envisioned her nakama, tired, injured and some even...No! The bluenette shook herself mentally. None of that will happen. It's just one mage against an entire guild. The strongest guild in all of Fiore! He was a revenge seeking fool. And no matter how tough he thought he was, he would be reduced to nothingness before the mighty Titania and master Makarov. No, her guild will be fine.

But maybe she should take the initiative instead? If she could escape then there would be no need for any destruction. And knowing Fairy Tail, chaos would surely rain upon this poor town once they learn about her disappearance.

She took a deep breath, and observed her surroundings for the first time. The entire house seemed to be made of scrap metal. Even though every wall, piece of furniture and ornament had different shades of silver as well as a mixture of rust, it was done quite nicely. The dragon slayer had a lot of talent for a violent beast.

The room was filled with heavy objects however it was still to her disadvantage. Even if she had a free hand, the maniac would simply just eat whatever she threw at him.

Hmm, perhaps if she deducted what type room she was currently trapped in, she could think of what type of dangerous objects one normally stores in that room. Her eyes scanned the area, listing each item in her mind. Shelves filled with steel trinkets, dresser, lamp, bedside table...Wait. Her eyes bulged slightly;_ don't tell me this is a bedroom!_ The heat began rising towards her cheeks. _Then the thing that I'm chained to is his...his..._ "Oh no! No! No! Does it have it be here! Couldn't he have done the clichééd thing and lock me in a basement?" she groaned.

"What are you on about now, woman?" his voice growled. The mage squeaked and snapped her head towards him. He was balancing a pile of metal on his one shoulder. Levy quickly turned her head in the opposite direction, not wanting him to see her flushed cheeks.

"Oi! I'm talkin' to ya!" he yelled.

Levy refused to respond. She heard the loud thud of his boots trudge towards her. She bit her lip, urging the heat on her cheeks to disappear. She spotted his tall figure out of the corner of her eye.

"Look at me," he commanded. She ignored him.

"Look at me," his tone lowered. She knew he was losing his temper but she still refused the respond._ Pervert_, she thought bitterly.

The man's patience was beginning to run thin, "Look...at...me," he growled dangerously. She was lucky that he was carrying heavy objects or he would of torn her apart by now. The woman slowly turned her head and faced him. Smart girl. "Now tell me, what the fuck is your problem?"

The woman glared at him whilst chewing her lip. Her eyes then flickered towards the pile balancing on his shoulder. "Ah!" she cried in surprise, "That's my satchel..."

The dragon slayer scowled and dropped the pile into the floor. A loud clang echoed throughout the room, making the poor girl jump. He grabbed roughly onto her chin and inched his face closer to hers, "Stop avoiding the subject and tell me what the fuck your problem is!"

Her cheeks suddenly gained heat and a dark shade of red adorned the skin. She tried to wriggle out if his grip but held onto her firmly.

She glared daggers at him, "Nothing!" she screamed, "I'm just uncomfortable with the fact that I am chained to your bed!"

The studded man gritted his teeth at the sound of her shrill voice ringing through his ears. He released her from his grasp and gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine," he grumbled.

The dark haired man then climbed onto the metal mattress and stood over the girl. He then slowly lowered his body so that he could sit on top of her. Levy panicked and before she knew what she was doing, she lifted her leg and gave a swift kick to his groin.

The dragon slayer uttered a squeak and his hands flew between his legs. He collapsed onto his knees and fell off the bed. "Mother of all fuck!" he yelled, "That fucking HURTS!" He rolled back and forth on his back, groaning in pain.

"I-I'm sorry. It was a reflex. You were going to s-s-sit on top of m-me to...to..."

"To take the fucking shackles off! What the hell did you think I was going to do!"

The girl's face went beetroot red. She cursed herself for reading such mature rated books.

A hand slammed against the mattress and she flinched as she caught a pair of crimson eyes glaring menacingly at her. "Fine," he rasped, "If we're not gonna do this the civil way..."

Before the bluenette could respond, he had raised his fist in the air and punched her across the face. The harsh blow knocked the poor girl unconscious once more. The man then proceeded to climb back on top of her, still hissing slightly at his pain. He placed both hands on the shackles and ripped them off the mattress. "Tch, should 'a done this in the first place," he grumbled, tossing the steel pieces across the room. His gaze then returned towards her face. He smirked to himself, thinking about how it would be swollen tomorrow.

He took off his tunic and climbed off of her. He wrapped the cloth firmly around her and then flung her petite figure over his shoulder. Tomorrow was going to be the big day and he still needed prepare. Even if he had to work all night he would, for he refused to wait another day longer. Gihi! Sleep tight little fairy scum. Tomorrow you are in for a big surprise!

xXx

"Ahhhh, Juvia is depressed!" the water mage sighed, her arms sprawled over the bar.

"What's wrong Juvia-san?" asked the ever friendly Mira-Jane.

"Gray-sama went on a mission yesterday without Juvia!" the bluenette whined.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," said the barmaid, drying off a beer mug, "Although the morning has just begun. They're still probably sleeping."

The water mage then began to cry. "Ah! But then again, Erza is with them and hasn't given them a chance to rest. You know how she can be. So perhaps they are almost here?" Mira-Jane hastily added before Juvia could flood the guild. To her relief the water mage stopped bawling and was reduced to sniffling.

"Juvia is just worried Lucy is making a move on Gray-sama!"

Mira sighed, "Why don't you preoccupy yourself in the meantime?"

"With what?"

"Well what do you like to do?"

"Stalk Gray-sama"

"Okay what else?"

"Steal some of Gray-sama's hair when he's not looking."

"Is there anything you like to do that doesn't involve Gray?"

"But Juvia likes involving Gray-sama!"

"Ara, ara," sighed the maiden. She grabbed a tray full of empty glasses and begun to neatly pack them away on the shelf. "Do whatever you used to do in Phantom. BEFORE you knew Gray," she suggested.

Juvia tilted her head slightly as she thought back on her days in Phantom. She usually just went on solo missions. Nobody had really wanted to be her partner since the weather was always gloomy around her. She then thought about the first person who had accepted her for who she was, Master José. She smiled. Even though he just wanted her for her magic, it was still an amazing feeling to be wanted. She then wondered about the rest of the element four and Gajeel. Were they okay without the guild? Gajeel would surely be the one who was struggling the most, especially since, just like her, he was always alone.

She suddenly felt a pang of guilt. She had wanted to ask the master if he wouldn't consider allowing Gajeel into Fairy Tail. She would have done it sooner but she had been distracted by Gray-sama! She had left Gajeel alone while she was happy and contempt with her new guild. "Juvia's the worst!" she sniffled, sinking deeper into her seat.

"You say something Juvia?" asked Mira.

"Mira-san? May Juvia go see the master?"

The white haired mage blinked in surprise. "I don't see why not. He should be in his office. Just go right ahead."

The water mage thanked her and hopped off the bar stool. She happily made her way towards the masters office, relieved she was going to set things right._ Juvia will help Gajeel in his time of need. Even though he hates the guild, Juvia knows he'll love it here. Just wait for me Gajeel._

As the bluenette was about to reach Makarov's quarters, an ear piercing shriek rang throughout the guild. She stopped in her tracks and peered at the main entrance. The usual noise in the guild grew silent as they all stared towards the door. Curious, they slowly stood up and wandered off to see whom had made the noise. Juvia heard a door creak open. She glanced down to see a short old man in front of her, his cheeks a bright pink from the alcohol he secretly drank in his office. "Who is disturbing me so early in the morning?" the old man grumbled. Placing his hands behind his back he shuffled towards the guild doors. He walked straight past the female mage without greeting her.

Juvia sighed and followed closely behind.

The whole guild was crowding around two frantic males of team Shadow Gear and causing an even bigger ruckus.

"What's going on?" asked the guild master, pushing past the crowd. "Don't tell me it's because Levy has rejected you tw…" he couldn't finish his sentence. The old man froze in his tracks as his tired old eyes spotted a familiar item. "That is…That's…"

Juvia, who was stuck at the back, stood on the her toes and tried to peer over the crowd. What was going on? She couldn't see past the sea of heads, so she reduced her body into a puddle and sneakily slipped underneath the crowds. Upon reaching the front, her body returned to normal and gazed followed the direction of the crowds gaze.

She flinched. She raised her hands to cover her mouth as she stifled a gasp.

"That boy…" Makarov growled, "Is asking for his own destruction."

"What'll we do master?" the Mira-Jane asked firmly.

"We wait for Natsu's team to return. Natsu can track him down which will be a lot faster than us searching the entire guild."

"But we don't know if they are done with their mission yet!" yelled Droy.

"We can't just sit and wait whilst Levy-chan is in danger!" piped Jet, "Come on Droy! We're going to find her!"

"STOP!" roared the master. Growing slightly in size.

Jet and Droy stared at their master in fear. Makarov then took a deep breath, trying to soothe his anger. "We are not thinking rationally. We don't even know if he has Levy or not. Jet, take one of the residents of Fairy Hills and check if she's not there. If she isn't then search all her favorite places in town. If you can't find her, we can presume that she is indeed missing."

Jet wanted to protest. He knew something was wrong, he could just feel it. But he didn't want to disobey his master. Perhaps Levy was alright and was just some sick prank. It was best to make sure of the facts before jumping to conclusions. The speedy mage nodded then looked to the guild for someone to accompany him. Bisca was the first to step up. The ginger then knelt down, allowing Bisca to climb on his back. Then, in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

Makarov sighed then turned to the rest of the guild, "Despite what I just said, I think we all know the truth. We know who is responsible for this and that he would not just play some sick practical joke." The guild murmured in agreement, some commenting that they were going to kill the bastard. "Therefore, we will stay in the guild and wait for Natsu to arrive. This man is considered dangerous and NO ONE is to pursue him alone, got it?" The Fairy Tail members solemnly agreed. They then turned around and headed back inside, until Juvia was the only one left behind.

Her eyes stayed glued to familiar red satchel that had been ripped to shreds. Metal spikes pinned it against the small tree in front of the guild. The poor woman felt as torn as the shoulder bag. What should she do? She knew the place where Gajeel is most likely to be located. Should she tell the master and betray her former nakama? Or should she give him some time, since it was her fault for not speaking to the master earlier? "Gajeel…"

_**A/N: Uhm, well there's the chapter. I'll be honest, I don't know if I like it all that much but ja… Maybe better luck next chapter? Anyway, thank you to all of you who have subscribed to this story! You guys rock!**_

_**Love**_

_**Toonfanatic5**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_** Chapter five! But first review responses!**

**To FairyTailxoLove:**

**Yosh! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. And I was hoping someone would enjoy the classic 'Ball-kick' scene. I was certainly laughing as I pictured it. I was even mimicking the actions ^_^ Now that's dedication 8) Ok maybe not but still!**

**Oh and your wait is over! Enjoy the chapter. Oh and just because you are such an awesome reviewer, here! Have a waffle (^.^)#**

**To AngelKnightKaoru:**

**Yeah, she had good intentions but that Gray is just too damn sexy to resist. I'll admit I would have done the same -.- (Gomenasai Gajeel-kun) **

**To Gajeel-rocks:**

**Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I wasn't so sure about it. I felt like the ending was a bit rushed but I was anxious to post it up XD**

**Ha-ha and if you had the same image of Gajeel's face that I had in my mind, I think you would agree that it is priceless! Hmmmm, maybe that could be my next drawing project? I'll consider it**

**To LovexxxSakuraUchiha:**

**It's not Gajeel's fault. I think we should blame Gray for being just too damn sexy XD**

**To Medley Nightfallen:**

**Ha-ha. TADA! I made a new chapter! Magic -jazz hands-**

**You left me a lovely long review! Thank you so much! Even though I understand it's a pain, it's just nice to read someone else's views, thoughts, and preferences.**

**Yeah I am kind of aiming for a somewhat less clichéd story. Just to be somewhat different. Sigh, its proving to be quite a challenge.**

**I have to agree with you, Levy and Gajeel is my favorite pairing too! Although I can't help but wonder why I am writing this story O.o**

**P.s I laughed at the fact that you nearly typed fat girl instead of fan girl. I appreciate it that you still reviewed even though you were tired. You are awesome ^_^ You deserve a waffle (^.^)#**

**To streetdanzer:**

**Do you reeeeeeeally want to know what happened to Levy? Well to bad. I ain't gonna tell ya... :P**

"Owth," a voice grumbled, "Whath hith me?" Levy opened her eyes, frowning at her mumbled words. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her cheek had risen. It was swollen. That damned beast must have knocked her out again.

She felt her bruised back leaning against a lumpy surface. It was then that she noticed that her surroundings had changed. The walls were an irregular shape. It was coloured with an earthy brown and had grown mossy patches. The room was slightly dark and the only light source was a wooden torch, holding a kindled fire and was mounted against a wall. She was entrapped in a cave._ Fitting for a beast_, she smirked. But despite the smile, she was scared. Whatever the dragon slayer was up too, she was not tOo entirely sure. Destroy the guild, she understood that much but how could he possibly do that? She hated not knowing anything. She hated feeling so helpless. She hated the fear she had towards him. And most of all she hated having to trouble her nakama all because she was so weak.

She hung her head in defeat. She clenched her fists that were restrained against the wall. How was she going to get herself out of this mess?

She glanced at her hands that were once again bolted down. If only he had chained them down, she would have been able to produce words that would have allowed her to escape. But being unable to move, the mage was as powerful as Lucy without her keys.

Lu-chan...

She smiled at the thought of the cheerful blonde. She remembered hearing the stories of her friend who had been in the same predicament as her. She was brave, daring and never loosed hope. If Lu-chan could escape from the clutches of Phantom's former master, then surely she could do the same?

The bluenette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her mind envisioned the chosen word. Her fingers instinctively twitched, trying to perform the spell.

"Tholid script," she mumbled, "ACID." Her eyebrows knitted together as she concentrated on making the word appear. She opened her eyes, hoping to see a result. Nothing.

She sighed but she wasn't disappointed. She knew the probability of it happening straight away was zero. But she refused it to give up._ Rome wasn't built in a day_, she thought to herself. It was going to take some time, but this will surely help her get stronger.

"Waith for me Fairy Tail," she smiled, "I won'th thtop until we are re-united." She closed her eyes once more, forming the word in her mind. Her fingers twitched instinctively...

xXx

Feet shuffled awkwardly as she stood before the familiar door. Her hand tugged furiously on her blue sleeves. With a sigh she finally pushed herself forward and opened the door. "Master?" she called out.

There sat the old man, cross legged on his desk. His eyes were closed, and his eyebrows were knitted together in an angry frown. At the sound of the females voice his eyelids rose and her stared intently at the girl.

"Um...I..."

"Have come to reveal Gajeel's location," he finished for her.

The bluenette flinched._ How did he...?_

"You have known Gajeel much longer than I have. It would only make sense if you knew where he was."

The girl stayed silent. As expected of the master, he would have come to this conclusion.

"But I wasn't going to force you to tell me," he continued, "He is your nakama after all and it must have been difficult to choose between us and him."

She nodded. Her hand gripped tightly onto her arm. "Um, Juvia...will tell you...but Juvia has a condition." The girl felt stupid for saying this to him. The master had a backup plan for finding the script mage. There wasn't really a reason to accept any conditions she would lay out before him. She glanced at him. She knew that the old man had kindness in his heart. It wouldn't hurt to give it a try.

"Go on," he urged her to continue. Although he already knew of what she was about to ask.

"Juvia will tell you where Gajeel is if...if..." She took a deep breath, "If you allow Gajeel to join Fairy Tail."

Just as he suspected. "Why?" he enquired.

Having gained more courage, the girl stepped forward. "Gajeel isn't all bad. He's like Juvia. He's always been alone even though Phantom accepted him and treated him like a fearful God. That has been stripped from him and he is alone once again. Violence is his way of life but Juvia believes that Fairy Tail can change that." She then remembered which guild she was talking about, "Or at the very least, let the violence not consume him into a dangerous world," she quickly added.

Makarov folded his arms and frowned. He contemplated deeply on what to do. Juvia watched him anxiously, hoping that her reason was valid enough.

After a long moment of awkward silence, the master raised his head. "It is true that if something is not done soon, that boy's heart will fall deeper into the darkness. He will thrive on nothing but revenge and the blood of the innocent. He has what it takes to be a deadly adversary. Hatred will only increase his power in a dangerous way."

Juvia smiled as a surge of hope coursed through her. Did that mean...?

"I accept you're condition," he stated, "However, convincing him is not going to be easy."

"Juvia can try to-"

"No, he won't listen to you," he interrupted her, "You have already joined forces with ' the enemy' and you are about to reveal his location. He will no longer see you as a fellow Phantom member."

The water mage hung her head in disappointment. How were they going to get through to the dragon slayer?

Makarov sighed and jumped off his desk. He shuffled towards her and gently patted her leg.

"Don't worry my child," he assured her, "I will try my best to convince him. Just know, if he chooses to accept, he will have a hard time being accepted. He must first atone for his sins."

Juvia nodded.

"Master!" Mira-Janes head poked through the door, "Natsu and his team have returned."

Makarov thanked her. The white haired beauty nodded and ducked her head out the doorway. Makarov returned his gaze towards the water mage. "Come, let's go get Levy back." Juvia smiled half heartedly and followed the master outside the office

xXx

Levy panted heavily as exhaustion hit her. She was sweating profusely. Even though she her body hadn't been moving around, she still used a huge amount of energy tapping into her magical core. It must have been a couple hours that she was trying to use her solid script magic. But sadly all her attempts were unsuccessful.

She felt woozy and was at the point of collapsing (luckily she was tied up). Her body felt weak, tired and sore (at least the swelling on her cheek had gone down, she noted gratefully). She had only been held captive for a day and he had already worn her out and had broken her down physically. But mentally, she was still somewhat sane. How long she could keep it up for was the plaguing question.

Her eyelids grew heavy and she slowly began to close them. Her body drooped and her head hung in mid air. It was an uncomfortable position to sleep in but at the moment, the girl didn't care. She enjoyed the serenity of slipping into unconsciousness.

BANG! A heavy object came in collided with her head. The rough texture briefly scraped against her forehead. She jerked her head abruptly. Her eyes snapped towards the floor and she spotted a thick log.

"Wake up bitch, this isn't a hotel room," his voice pieced the air.

Her brown eyes stared at him in bewilderment. A trickle of blood trailed down the side of her face.

He grinned at the sight of the liquid before walking forward and placed the pile of logs that rested in his arms onto the floor.

The script mage blinked, as if her mind was still processing what had hit her. She frowned at the burning sensation that crept to her forehead.

Before she could finally retort on the beast's brutal antics, said beast spoke, "You reek of sweat." his crimson eyes glared at her suspiciously, "Why is that?"

The bluenette felt a quick surge of panic. What was she going to tell him? _"Oh nothing, was just practicing my solid script magic without the use of my hands so that I may escape." _NO! She would surely receive another beating. Not to mention that he would never let her out of his sight.

She shivered as his glare intensified as he impatiently waited for her answer. She chewed her bottom lip, trying to come up with an excuse. The dark haired mage became livid and marched towards her. His hand grabbed roughly onto her chin again. Even though his grip was tight enough to break her jaw, Levy could see he was trying to restrain most of his strength.

"Do we have to through this again?" he smirked. He drew his head closer to hers until his lips reached her ear. "Because," he whispered, "I don't mind smacking some sense into you."

Despite the threat, Levy felt a tingling sensation as his breath brushed against her skin. Her face felt so flushed she was sure it was going to ignite in flames.

A strange smell wafted to her nose. It was a mixed scent of flowers, vanilla, musk, cement, steel and dust. The smell was extremely strong and almost burnt her nose. She figured it came from the gloved hand grasping her face.

"Um, you smell kind of weird yourself," she said bravely. The man pulled back, his eyes momentarily widened before turning into a scowl.

"Fuck!" he screeched, " This shit still won't come off!" He then spun around muttering to himself how this was the sixth time he had scrubbed his hands and at least it wasn't as strong as it was before.

Levy released a sigh of relief in her head, grateful the iron beast had been distracted.

She watched the man sulkily sit down by his pile of logs, crossing his arms. He then muttered to himself once again saying that maybe he could scrub the skin on his hands raw with a chunk of wood. The bluenette - ignoring the mixed feeling of fear and pleasure she had felt moments ago - bit back a laugh.

xXx

The citizens of Magnolia watched curiously as a mob of mages trudged past them. Recognizing the trademark symbols bearing on some of the mob member's skin (Particularly a young man who had stripped off his shirt), the audience quickly deduced that they were from Fairy Tail. They whispered amongst themselves, some excited, some anxious and some curious as to what the infamous guild was up to.

The group was led by a blue haired woman. Her face seemed emotionless to the outside eye, but to everyone in her new family knew of the emotional turmoil she was currently experiencing. The bluenette was so distraught, she did not even fawn over her precious Gray-sama once he had arrived at the guild._ Juvia is sorry Gajeel-kun, but you must be punished_, she thought sternly. A tight knot formed within her stomach. It wasn't too late to turn back. She could just say she forgot where his place is. Then she could spin around and walk on home, refusing to have any in part in this.

The mage mentally shook her head. If she did that, her new family would surely hate her. Even though they would understand that she wants to protect a fellow comrade, the guild is too busy focusing on their own nakama's well being. At this moment in time, they couldn't care less about Gajeel. Quite frankly, Juvia couldn't blame them.

The water mage glanced back to study their faces. Gray-sama looked angry yet determined (Juvia hoped that this didn't mean that Levy would become a love rival). Natsu was grinning, and pounding his fist into his palm. He was probably eager to fight Gajeel again. Lucy was beyond pissed but not even she, nor the rest of the guild could match up to the master's anger.

In a way it made Juvia smile. The master cared for everyone in the guild as if they were his children. She sincerely hoped that Gajeel would join Fairy Tail. Perhaps a little parental love is what the violent mage needed again.

She returned her attention onto the road ahead and realized that the scrap yard should be just about around the corner. She stopped abruptly and nervously tugged on her sleeves. The mob behind her halted and stared at the woman in confusion. Makarov stepped forward and stood by her side. He grabbed onto her hand, gaining the water mage's attention.

"Go to the back," he said gently, "I don't expect you to take any further part in this."

She blinked in surprise. The master nodded, urging her to go. Juvia dropped her head down, a mixture of relief and guilt washing over her. "Just continue going straight. You'll know the place when you see it."

The master thanked her and she trailed on towards the back. The old man then spun around, his white coat flowing behind him. He raised a hand in the air, his fingers poised in the guild's trademark sign shaped like an 'L'. "Let's go get our Levy back!"

The crowd roared and charged forward, ready to take on the dangerous dragon slayer.

As they raced forward they spotted a scrap metal yard. The guild immediately raced towards it, weapons and magic in hand. Needless to say, Natsu was in front, his fingers laced in flames and a huge grin spread across his face. "Fight me Gajeel!" he screamed, speeding towards a metal house. With a swift kick, the front door was knocked down and the fire mage disappeared inside.

Before anyone else could join him, they heard a bloodcurdling scream within the house. The mob screeched to a halt at the entrance when a strangely coloured cloud of dust, floated out the doorway. They crinkled their noses at the strong foul smell the dust was scented with.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggh!" screamed the pink haired mage running out the door. His head was craned in an upward direction and he his hands firmly clasped over his nose. Not watching where he was going, he tripped over a stray pipe and skidded head-first into a pile of scrap metal.

The mage then sprang back up yelling and tumbled out of the pile. Still clutching onto his nose, he collapsed into the ground and rolled his body back and forth. "Ouch! Ouch! - It doesn't hurt at all!" he shouted.

The rest of his nakama just stood there, shaking their heads at the pink haired idiot.

"We must proceed with caution," warned Erza, "It seems he has booby trapped the place."

"What happened?" a voice trailed towards the entrance of the yard, "Juvia heard a scream and -"

"Wait Juvia! Be careful! There may be traps - "

But it was too late. The blue haired mage tripped over a thin wire (How had the whole stampede of mages miss that?) and crashed onto the floor. The sounds of metal rattling, clanging, banging and rumbling echoed through the air. They all covered their ears from the piercing noise.

"Run!" yelled the red head.

But before anyone could even move, sharp metal objects were hurtled into the air and flung towards them.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the voice on the floor...

xXx

"So, um..." the timid voice spoke. The figure before her had his back to her. He grunted in response, not bothering to face her. "I was just thinking...I-I don't know your n-name."

He whipped his head back in surprise and stared at her as if the girl had just told him that his dragon had died. "How the fuck can't you know my name?" he growled.

"W-well you didn't exactly introduce yourself when we first met," she explained, "You just appeared, b-beat us up and m-maimed us onto a tree. I wasn't even involved in the guild war. I was in hospital..."

"And what of your scum of a guild? Ain't they never talk about us?" The mage was livid. Did the Fairy trash think that they were too good to even have his name pass their lips?

"No, it's not that. I spent most of my time at home recovering. All I knew was that you were a dragon slayer."

The man tched and turned his head forward, ignoring her once more.

She tried again, "M-my name is Levy, by the way."

"Like I give a continental fuck," he muttered. Suddenly his ears pricked and he snapped his neck to the side. A smirk slowly crept to his lips. He rose up on his feet and began walking towards the mouth of the cave.

"Wait! Where are you going? You still haven't told me your name!"

The man stopped for a brief moment. His pierced face turned in her direction. He stayed silent, and just stared at her. The girl shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Gajeel," he spoke finally, "Remember that name, because today is the day it will go down in history."

_**A/N: **_**And that was chapter five ^_^ **

**By the way I drew a picture of a make-overed Levy-chan and a chibi Gajeel having a nosebleed when he sees her. Please go check it out on my deviantArt profile - art/Makeover-305292673**

**See you next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review on your way out ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **_**Alright quick responses...**

**Actually, in a nutshell, all I can say is that in the previous chapter, you guys seemed to have enjoyed the last line of Gajeel revealing his name. I wasn't expecting it but I'm glad you guys loved it.**

**Although, I have to give a shout out to my new reviewer Az-Sticker:**

**Thank you to you and your inner you for such a really looooong review. You really made my day. And don't be too mad at Gajeel-kun. As Natsu once said (I just re-read the phantom arc) Gajeel is like a teddy bear! And he is! A big, scary, funny, singing, cuddly, metal teddy bear. I want one ^_^ And a Gray-sama too! **

**Now on with the chapter!**

**You guys know that I don't own Fairy Tail, already. So boo to disclaimers!**

Her teeth bit down hard on her bottom lip. It sank in so deep that it was drawing blood. She wouldn't have minded, for the pain was a great distraction, except the crimson liquid sliding down her chin and mockingly dripping on the floor irritated her. Her legs were twisted together so tightly that it hurt.

She gazed at the spiky raven hair before her. She flushed with embarrassment. She had to do it. It was now or never.

"G-Gajeel," his name tasted strange on her bloody lips. It was only yesterday when she had finally learnt her captor's name and she would have to get used to addressing him as such instead of a beast. After all, it was dignified to do so, not that he deserved it in the slightest.

"Gajeel," she called him again. He ignored her. He had been like this ever since he marched out if the cave, his maniac grin ever present on his studded face. He was gone for what seemed like an eternity. Levy was so worried of what he might do that she could not even bring herself to train a little more. Instead of envisioning any useful words that would help her escape her predicament, all she could think about was the havoc the beast would create.

Eventually the dragon slayer returned. His clothes were ripped and his body was drowned in sweat. The dim light in the cave reflected against the droplets, giving his figure an appealing glisten. Levy had blushed like mad, when she found herself ogling his muscles. She mentally scolded herself for succumbing to her female hormones and reminded herself that he was her tormentor.

Thankfully, the dragon slayer had taken no notice of the flushed girl, and instead ignored her presence.

_Just like he was doing now_, she thought bitterly. She cleared her throat and spoke in a louder voice, "Gajeel! I am calling you!"

This got the mage's attention. Did she just raise her voice?_ Towards him?_

"What do you want shrimpy?" he growled dangerously.

Levy gulped but nonetheless stood her ground. She couldn't bite it back any longer. It was now or never.

"I...um, that is to say, I-I," Dang it! This was not starting off well!

"What is it woman? Spit it out!"

"Well, you see...I really need to...Uhm."

"Don't make me come over there again..."

"I-I...I really gotta go pee!" She screeched, chewing on her bottom lip again.

The man looked at her for a moment in stunned silence. He then shrugged and turned back around, "Then pee."

Levy looked at the man as if he was retarded, "Uh, I can't. I'm tied up remember...?"

"So? Why is that stopping you?"

"W-w-wait...you couldn't possibly mean...NO! I'm not going to stand here and pee in my pants! Are you insane?" The woman huffed.

He shrugged again, his back still facing her, "Then you're just going to have to hold it in. Or explode for all I care."

Levy stared at the iron mage, vexed. She twisted her legs even tighter, wondering what she should do. Her stomach was in so much pain that it felt as though someone was gnashing her lining with a knife. What choice did she have? This was not the time to be dainty and ladylike. She had to rough it up in order to survive this nightmare.

"Fine," she uttered in defeat. "I suppose if you are willing to put up with the smell, what with your heightened senses, then I suppose I could-"

"Fine," he growled. He stood up and walked towards the end of the cave. Levy stared after him in confusion. Before she could call after him, he returned, a rusty bucket in hand.

Levy's eyes widened in shock. "Don't tell me you expect me too..."

"This ain't the time to be picky", he grunted, slamming the bucket in front of her. He then bent down pushing his face close to hers, his eyes gleaming with malicious intent. "I'm going to release you now," he said in a low tone, "But should you try any acts of bravery, not only will I make your experience hell like never before, I will hunt down one of your precious nakama and kill them right before your eyes. Understand?"

Levy gulped and gave a small nod. He then stood up straight and began releasing her from the shackle's grip. Her arms collapsed to her side. The girl felt grateful for allowing her arms to have a brief moment of rest.

Gajeel then spun around and walked a few meters away from the girl. He crossed his arms whilst staring at the wall. Levy blinked in his direction, "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you some privacy shrimp or do you want me to turn around and watch?" he asked, his back still facing her.

The bluenette really couldn't wait anymore, but she was not comfortable with his presence while she was relieving herself. "C-couldn't you just w-wait outside," she grunted. She was in so much pain. She wanted to clutch her stomach but she could barely muster the strength to move her tired arms.

Any ounce of patience the dragon slayer was quickly draining away. He clenched and unclenched his fingers. Why the fuck can't this woman just take a fucking piss already? For a woman who seemed a bit desperate, she sure was dragging this out. He gave a frustrated sigh and decided he didn't feel like arguing with the damned bitch. He sent her a vicious glare, warning her not to try anything funny. "30 seconds," he growled and stormed outside.

xXx

Drip. Drip. Drip.

That sound. It was all too familiar.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Before, it was the sound of rain, falling wherever she went.

Yesterday, it was the sound of blood splashing onto the cold, dusty floor.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Today, it was the sound of fresh tears sliding down her pale cheeks before diving towards the ground.

She heard the sky rumble. The rain would soon be here. Her mood sunk into a deeper pit of depression.

Her mind kept racing towards the scene.

The fall.

The metal.

The blood.

Master had increased his size and shielded everyone from harm. There were still injuries all around but none was as bad as the his.

After picking themselves up, they immediately retreated back to the guild, only to find that it had been smashed and torn apart. Rubble polluted the floor and metal poles impaled the walls. The members gasped in shock and horror. The atmosphere had grown dark as hatred grew within each faeries heart. Gajeel had surely pulled the last straw and any hope of saving him had been eradicated.

Juvia wringed the hem of her skirt. The guilt was over bearing. If only she had acted sooner. If only she had extended her hand towards her fellow Phantom nakama, none of this would have happened.

Her mind than began wondering about the small script mage. Where was she? Was she alright? What type of torture was Gajeel putting her through this very moment?

Juvia felt another wave of guilt hit her. How were they going to find her now? The smelly bomb Gajeel had planted in his house really did a number on Natsu's nose putting his tracking skills out of commission. It was quite a brilliant plan actually. How someone like Gajeel came up with it, someone who liked thinking with his fists was a mystery to her.

Drip.

A water droplet landed on her nose.

The weather finally caught up with her. She looked back at the destroyed guild. Those who could move about were trying to fix up the building for the second time.

Juvia did not want to disturb their efforts with her gloomy magic. She did not want to be the cause of another problem. Picking up the umbrella lying next to her, she opened it up and began walking away, the grey clouds following close behind.

"Pitter patter..."

xXx

Fingers roughly massaging his temples, Gajeel gave out a frustrated sigh. Gajeel wasn't much of a thinker but lately it was all he was doing. What happens now? Everything went according to plan but it was the aftermath that he forgot to add in.

The fairy scum were injured, the guild was destroyed (again), he got revenge on the Salamander...

He felt two eyes staring at him intently. He gritted his teeth in annoyance...what the hell was he going to do with this shrimpy bitch?

He snapped his head towards her direction and delivered one of his infamous glares. The woman shrieked and looked away, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. Gajeel gave a satisfied smirk and returned his attention to his thoughts.

_Let's see, set her free, kill her, make her a slave, sell her to the black market..._

"Um, Gajeel."

_What the fuck now?_ He turned to face her once more.

A gentle smile spread across her bruised lips. It made his stomach churn. How DARE this bitch offer him a friendly gesture?

"Gajeel, I'm bored," she said.

"And I'm gonna guess that I have to do something about it," he rolled his eyes.

"Please," she pleaded.

The iron mage suddenly gave a wicked smile. "Alright then, I know what we can do. It's a game I played with that wealthy bitch."

"What are you..." but before she could finish her sentence, a gleaming, sharp object was hurled towards her, slamming into the cave wall, just barely missing her head. She turned slightly to see a jagged knife hinged into the wall. Her eyes widened in fear.

Gajeel roared with laughter at the priceless look on her face. "Are you still bored?" he cackled.

"This is NOT what I had in mind!" she screamed at him, a tear sliding down her cheek.

He stopped laughing, but a smug smile was still perched on his lips. "Oh," he said, "And what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would let me finish reading my book I had with me."

"I ain't releasing you."

"Read it to me then."

"Can't. I destroyed it."

"What! Why?"

"The title was stupid."

Levy blinked in surprise. She looked at his face carefully, looking for a sign that told her he was joking. But somehow, after seeing his destructive personality, she doubted that he was. "You owe me a new book then. Go fetch me one and read it to me."

Gajeel burst into another fit of laughter. _She _was giving _him _orders now?

"The fuck I'm gonna do something for you."

The woman glared at him. But as quick as it came, it immediately faltered and her expression changed to something he couldn't recognize. She looked down. "Sorry, I'm probably being insensitive," she mumbled.

Wait. Did she pity him?

"The fuck is that look for!" he shouted, enraged.

The shrimp shifted uncomfortably, looking rather guilty, "You probably can't read. I mean Natsu was illiterate until Erza taught him. And I doubt anyone ever taught you..."

This woman was just begging for a backhand, "The fuck I can read! I'm not that Salamander bastard! Metallicana taught me how to read!" he shouted. He then spun around and stormed off towards the cave entrance, fists clenched.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"To find you a fucking book!" he shouted back.

Levy's mouth gaped wide open. Was he for real?

She suddenly found herself bursting into a fit of laughter. In a way, he was like Natsu. You never hurt the dragon slayer's pride.

She the sighed. She really wished the buffoon hadn't destroyed her book. "Love thy enemy," she recited, remembering the title. She looked towards the cave entrance. Now that she thought about it, she was in the same situation as the main character in the book. The girl was captured and her kidnapper would beat her, toy with her, made her fear him, and exploded if she made any act of defiance. But despite her horrible experience, she began falling for her tormentor...

The bluenette's eyes widened and a warm heat spread to her cheeks. She vigorously shook her head._ He was right, the book was stupid_, she thought grudgingly._ At least he's not as vicious as the guy in the novel..._

No! She didn't want to think of the book any further. She refused to be in the same position as the lead character. She would escape this hell hole before anything happened.

"Solid script..."

XxX

_Swords clashed in midair before drifting apart. Two pairs of feet landed on the ground simultaneously._

_"You should quit before you get killed, Veronica," the man sneered._

_The woman glared at him, panting heavily. She raised her weapon once more. "As long as I have something to fight for, I will never give up!"_

_She charged forward, the man prepared himself for the impact. She tried to slash him, but he blocked her attack._

_She tried again and again and again. He blocked them all but just barely. This blonde beauty's swordsmanship was something to behold. Every swing had him take a step back until he was almost backed against the wall. If he wished to be undefeated then he would have to be on the offensive immediately._

_He took a chance and attacked her, but the blonde blocked it. She then slid her weapon against his and skillfully whisked it out of his grasp, tossing it across the floor. Her rosy lips spread into a satisfactory smile. Acting on impulse, Kain grabbed her hands and twisted her wrists, forcing the woman to drop her weapon._

_He then swung the female around and slammed her against the wall. Both his hands pinned her wrists and he brought his body close to hers, preventing her from escaping. His panted breaths brushed against her neck and she shivered. Her brown eyes glared into his red ones._

_"I hate you," she spat._

_The dark haired man gave a wicked grin, "Likewise my dear."_

_He crashed his lips onto hers. Veronica twitched in surprise but didn't deny him and instead returned his hungry kisses. Their tongues twisting and pushing against one another, reenacting their earlier fight, trying to claim dominance._

_He broke away from her mouth, tired of the woman's defiance and instead attacked her neck. He bit her neck roughly and let his tongue glide against her smooth skin. He heard her divine voice moan, causing his a smirk to spread across his face._

_As he sucked on her pulse, the man raised both wrists over the blonde's head and entrapped both of them with one hand. His now free hand slipped down to her leg and roughly pulled it up, allowing his body to move in even closer. He then slipped his hand underneath the hem of her skirt..._

Fuck no! I'm not reading any further!"

"Aw, please Gajeel!" The blue haired mage pleaded, "I want to know what happened next!"

The raven haired mage looked down at the page again, and growled, "He then slipped his hand underneath the hem of her skirt...and...pulled out a knife and killed her. The end!" he slammed the book shut.

"Liar, you weren't even halfway!"

"Oh yeah?" metal spread towards his arm, forming a chainsaw. The rotating blades collided with the book, tearing it to shreds. Once the book was torn beyond repair, he retracted the iron off his body and turned towards Levy. He shrugged. "It broke," he said.

He then tossed the massacred novel across the floor and stood up. "I'm going for some air," he grumbled before walking off.

He heard a small giggle from behind him, "I've read worse you know?"

He didn't respond and instead he dashed outside.

The iron mage didn't know how hot his face was until a cool breeze brushed against him. How did the woman not find the situation awkward? And just what in the hell does she read?

That was the last time he would do something for nice for the woman, especially when he went out of his way to terrify a citizen into giving him the book in the first place. He felt so smug when returning to the cave, eager to prove the shrimp wrong that he didn't even notice that she looked tired and sweaty. Now that he thought about it, why was she sweaty? He had half a mind to barge right back in and ask her about it but it felt a bit awkward looking at her right now.

He sighed and plopped himself by the nearest tree. He looked up into the night sky. "I'm sure it's nothing," he told himself. After all, what could she do?

_**A/N: **_**Sorry this chapter seems rushed. It's late and well, I had to write the chapter **_**now**_** before I didn't feel like it anymore. –Sigh- I still don't know where I'm going with this story. I'm so lame -.-**

**Thank you to XxGoddess AthenaxX for giving me the bathroom and book idea! You are the best Wifey EVER! I heart you ^_^ Perhaps I'll draw you a Laxus picture…? Nah!**

**Please leave me a friendly lil review. Come on. I have to go back to school, so make my week?**

**Toonfanatic5**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **_**Quick review responses. I'm sorry if you guys find it annoying but I think it's just polite to thank the people who take the time to comment ^_^**

**To Yuko:**

**Heeeeeres the update! Was it soon enough? I try to make it weekly**

**To my wifey:**

**I like being mean to you! It's fun. I can't wait for my episode update. Please tell me it was good? Hahaha! I love Dan! L-O-V-E!**

**To Helekiller2:**

**Hahaha, I didn't notice that IRONy bit. Haha how ironic (no pun intended) Oh and thank you for leaving me reviews! You are awesome!**

**To hkmadara:**

**Wow! A greeting all the way from Mexico? I feel so happy! Wooo! Thank you for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the awesomeness that is my fanfic! Lol, ok maybe not that awesome but still, thank you!**

Levy couldn't sleep. She awoke in the early hours of the morning. A cool crisp breeze drafted throughout the cave, chilling the poor girl to the bone. She was only wearing her three quarter jeans along with a denim vest and an orange bikini top underneath.

She glanced at the dragon slayer sleeping beside a warm fire. She pouted; irked that she couldn't share some of the warmth. Just because she was his hostage, that didn't mean he couldn't treat her with a little bit more respect. Sure she was thankful he hadn't hit for a while but still, a kind gesture of sharing a fire won't kill him, would it?

Without even thinking she mumbled under her breath, "Solid script: Fire!"

A tiny word, no bigger than the size of her pinky, appeared before her and flew towards the iron mage and landed on the ends of hair. A small flame appeared and the horrid smell of burnt hair filled the cave.

Levy's eyes widened in shock. "GAJEEL!" she screamed, "WAKE UP! YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE!"

The mage woke up with a fright. The heat at the back of his neck was overbearing. He immediately began to roll around, yelling and screaming profanities.

The fire was eventually minimized by the cave's ground. The big man flipped onto his back, enjoying the grounds cool surface. "What the fuck was that?" he yelled, glaring at the girl.

"Um, y-you slept too c-close to the f-fire," she lied. She turned her head away, feeling both guilty and afraid. If he figured out that it was her, there's no telling what he would do.

Gajeel studied her carefully, deeming the girl's behavior suspicious. He then shrugged, figuring that he wasn't thinking clearly since he had just woken up. His gloved hands reached for the ends of his hair and he growled as his fingertips felt the texture of the singed strands. He then picked himself up and slowly shuffled towards the exit.

"Um, good morning by the way," greeted Levy quietly, trying to be polite.

The man grunted in response and went outside. As soon as he stepped outside, a strong breeze smacked his skin. His eyes widened in surprise. He looked around, noticing that was still pitch black outside, and there was no sign of the rising sun. "FUCK!"

Meanwhile, Levy shuffled her own feet nervously. Judging by the cursed word that was echoing throughout the cave, she guessed that Gajeel wasn't impressed about being woken up early. She felt a variety of contradictory emotions turmoil inside her.

For one, she somehow felt that this was the work of Karma, and Gajeel was getting what he deserved. This pleased her but however, she also felt a strong pang of guilt since she could have seriously injured him or even...It didn't matter how he treated her. Levy McGarden was not the type who would seek revenge and wasn't fond of injuring other people unless she had too.

Despite the guilt, she also took pleasure in being able to perform her magic without the use of her hands. Even though her word came out minute, it was still able to cause some damage. If she could use the right word to free her from her shackles, she could perhaps escape and safely make her way to Fairy Tail.

However she would have to go about this carefully. She first needed to find out where she was. She would be in big trouble if she just started running away and got completely lost. The Dragon Slayer would surely catch up with her in no time and drag her back to her prison.

No, she would have to plan this out with caution. No matter how strong she could become, it won't nearly be enough to take down Gajeel.

As if on cue, the dragon slayer returned, his teeth gritted as his body was fighting a war with the cold. He lay back down in the ground but kept a safe distance from the flames. Shortly after, a loud snore escaped from his lips. Levy sighed, figuring it wouldn't hurt to try and catch some sleep herself. She ignored the cold, crisp atmosphere as well as her uncomfortable position and closed her eyes, allowing herself to slowly drift off to sleep.

xXx

A loud crunching noise echoed throughout the cave walls, causing the small girl to wake up with a fright. Her eyes immediately shifted towards the dragon slayer sitting cross legged on the floor. A pile of scrap metal pieces lay next to him. His red eyes were staring absentmindedly at the opposite wall, while his hand automatically brought the metal towards his mouth.

Levy's stomach rumbled. It was then that she realized she was extremely famished.

"Morning Gajeel," she greeted him for the second time that day.

The man glanced at her, grunted and returned to his meal.

"Hey, could I get something to eat too?"

He raised a studded eyebrow as he fully focused his attention on her.

"I haven't eaten in days..." she tried to explain.

A stoic expression was pasted on his face, showing her that he didn't give a crap. This ticked Levy off once more. She frowned at him.

"You know, I am a living being -"

"-Lucky for you," he growled.

She ignored his comment and continued, "Well I still need to be alive for your plan, don't I? So I need food in order to survive!"

"Actually, I don't really need you all that much anymore. You were the bait and you have served your purpose," he grinned.

Levy's eyes widened with worry. Just what the hell did he do? Was everyone alright? Were they in danger? Were they hurt?

"If you don't need me then why don't you just let me go!" she yelled out in a shaky voice.

Gajeel shrugged, "Don't know if I want to. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do with you."

"That's going to take a while," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Just feed me in the meantime," she growled.

"Tch," the raven haired man stood up and walked towards her. He held a metal piece in front of her mouth. Levy glared at him.

"And what must I do with this?"

"Eat."

"You can't be serious! Do I look like I can eat iron! I need proper sustenance and something, oh I don't know, EDIBLE!"

"Well like hell I'm going out there just to go find you some fucking food. I offered you some of mine, and you were being a fussy bitch. Not my problem," Gajeel walked back to where his breakfast was and plopped onto the ground.

"So, you can go out to find me a book to relieve my boredom but you can't make some effort to bring me something I need in order to LIVE!" the woman screeched.

Gajeel winced at the sound of her voice. The dam woman was growing some balls and he didn't like it. He was being too lenient on her and now he was paying for it.

"I could go outside and fetch you a twig if you prefer. Just let me eat in peace," he hissed.

The girl could feel the anger boiling up inside her. Her face felt so flushed, she was sure steam would be blowing out of her ears any moment. "A twig? A TWIG!" she screamed.

Oh how this man vexed her. She wanted to use her solid script so badly right now. The thought of flinging another flamed word to his hair or a drop of acid singeing his skin, was all too tempting. She wouldn't care for the consequences she would suffer afterwards. In fact she would embrace it if it meant having a small victory of injuring her captor.

"Solid script..." the woman mumbled under her breath.

"Fine, if it will make you shut the hell up, I'll get you some food," Gajeel once again returned to his feet and stomped outside, interrupting the woman's magic attack.

The bluenette exhaled noisily as she glared after him. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to calm herself down. She blinked away the tears that were threatening to slide down her cheeks.

As much as she hated it, she couldn't afford to lose her temper in front of the iron mage, let alone use her magic. If he could keep somewhat calm around her and not attack her when she rebelled against him, then surely she could keep her cool too.

She glanced at the exit, listening to the sound of her grumbling stomach. 'At least he finally went to go fetch something for me to eat...Provided it's not a twig.'

xXx

"Fucking idiots too shit scared to do as I say," grumbled Gajeel as he entered the cave, carrying a brown paper bag. "Here shrimp. I had to beat up a couple retards to get this for you," he dug his hand inside the bag and pulled out a hamburger.

Levy's mouth watered as she caught the waft of the heavenly aroma. He held the item in front of her mouth and the girl took as a big of a bite as she could. She gave a soft moan as the flavors of the burger danced with her taste buds.

Despite enjoying the taste of her food, Levy quickly chewed and swallowed before attacking the hamburger once more. She swallowed her second bite almost immediately. Gajeel yanked the burger away took a big chunk out of it himself.

"Hey!" protested the starving girl, "You already ate!"

"Gihihi! Just making sure it wasn't poisoned," He grinned. He then held the food in front of her mouth once more. He found it amusing how the girl's head would bob back and forth to eat her meal. She sort of looked like a tortoise attacking a piece of lettuce.

Before she could engulf the last bit, Gajeel yanked it away again. He bent down to her eye level. "Breathe," he commanded. The woman swallowed what was in her mouth and gasped for air. She eyed the food in his hand, craving for it. "Open your mouth, I'll feed it to you," he said.

She stared at him in bewilderment. If she wasn't so shocked, she was sure she would have been blushing like mad right about now.

"What?" he asked, as he noticed her expression, "I'm not risking you trying to bite my fingers off. Now open up before I eat the last bite instead."

Levy did as she told and he quickly popped the morsel in her mouth. She chewed very slowly as she stared at the man in curiosity. As the she allowed the food to slide down her throat she opened her mouth once more to speak, "You could have just turned your fingers into iron you know."

"Didn't think of that," he shrugged nonchalantly. He turned around and sat down on the floor.

"Thank you," she said, "For the meal."

He nodded but said nothing. A moment of silence passed between them. Levy's mind was racing as she wanted to ask him many questions. She had calmed down during his absenteeism and had time to contemplate on things. And now that she had been fed, it had fueled her curiosity even more.

"Have you thought about it yet?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Have you thought about what you're going to do...with me."

"No," he grunted.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"  
"Your 'mission' is complete, is it not? What are you going to do now?"

"Dam it Shrimp! Is this some sort of fucking interrogation?"

"I'm just curious. I don't think you want to spend the rest of your days hiding in a cave,"

"Like HELL I'm hiding!"

"I think you are. Whatever you have done to Fairy Tail, they will come after you. Especially since you still have me. And no matter how strong you are, you could never take down the entire guild!"

"Is that what you think Shrimp?" Gajeel smirked. He glanced at the bluenette in amusement, "Gihihi. So tell me then, why was I able to injure everyone of your precious nakama? Why is your guild in shambles for the second time?"

"You're lying," she said skeptically, "Even if you tore the building apart, there is no way you could hurt every Fairy Tail mage. Especially people like Natsu, Gray, Erza or Master."

"From what I heard, Makarov is the one who was injured the most."

Levy was flabbergasted. This had to be a joke. A sick twisted joke this man made to inflate his ego. Fairy Tail was the strongest guild in Fiore and perhaps the world, in her own opinion. They were known for their reckless behavior but they also could be counted on to help anyone in need. They were kind and caring people who protected the innocent and…

"He was probably trying to protect his children," Levy realized.

"What?"

"Master was only injured because he children were being attacked. He was shielding them from harm's way and he suffered for it."

"Tch. Probably. I wouldn't be surprised.

She bowed her head in sorrow, her eyes brimming with tears, "Why?"

"Because you're a bunch of fucking wimps who –"

"No, why are you doing this?" she asked shakily.

"Because you guys destroyed my guild and attacked Master Jose. You guys had to pay for what you -"

"NO!" she screamed. She jerked her head up, glaring at the man with so much hate in her eyes, "YOU attacked US. YOU injured my team. YOU kidnapped our comrade. It was YOU who had started the war. YOU attacked our master first! So how DARE you say that we deserved this?" The girl's throat felt hoarse from all the screaming but she didn't care. This man had hurt her friends and he could never be forgiven. "I hate you," she spat.

Gajeel stood up and dusted himself off. "Whatever," he murmured, whilst walking outside.

As soon as his figure disappeared, Levy burst into tears. She hated him. It was one thing to hurt her but to wound those who she cared about was another story. She needed to get out of here. She needed to go help her nakama and take care of them.

"Solid script: ACID!" she shouted, not caring if the man could hear. She waited for the word to appear but nothing happened. "Solid script: FIRE!" she tried again but there was nothing. "COME ON! DO SOMETHING!" she commanded herself, "Solid script: lightning. Solid script: Iron. Solid script: hole. Solid script: knife. Solid script…"

Her anger and frustration grew with each failed word. Her body was fueled with so much negative emotions that she began to throw a fit. She tried to yank her arms free by ripping the shackles of the wall. She ignored the metal cutting into her flesh. She ignored that with each push against the wall her shoulders were on fire as they were close to popping out of their sockets. She stamped her feet against the ground and kicked against the wall but nothing helped. Her body was too weak. She was too weak. She hung her body in defeat. She raised her head and began to scream. She screamed for being useless. She screamed for her hatred. She screamed for her pain. She screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed…


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **_**Yay! Response time!**

**To Helekiller2:**

**Here, have another shout out :) Nah, I liked the joke, it made me smile. Well here is the next update. Sorry for the long wait -.-'**

**To FairyTailxoLove:**

**Hey old friend! Yeah, I was hoping to go for ending that made everyone go 'woah'. And a girl's gotta eat, am I right? So sorry for the long wait. I was just sitting here thinking, I'm two weeks overdue. Better get my ass moving.**

**To Wifey**

**Burn baby burn. Lol! Poor Gajeel XD Thank you for a lovely weekend! As soon as you left, I watched the Fairy Tail episode! Did you see it? Waaaaaaah! The jiggly jug gang… -puke-**

**Don't forget my scans. Thank you! I heart you!**

**To hkmadara:**

**Yeah, she has to be fed the poor girl. And I'm sorry I had to make her cry but she had to know what happened sooner or later. And Gajeel is an ass yes but we love him anyway :D**

**To mistyfoxmaid:**

**Welcome new reviewer! I hope you are enjoying my story so far and thank you for the review! It's short but every review counts. :D**

Levy didn't know what to think anymore or what to feel. After her temper tantrum, she burned out her energy, physically and emotionally. After trying to rip her limbs free from the shackles grasp, she felt her arms ache and her wrists cut to the bone. .

"Fuck!" yelled the all too familiar voice. She glanced at Gajeel, his tunic in one hand and a needle and thread in the other. He pushed the needle through the garment and let out another curse as he pricked his finger for the umpteenth time. She felt a hint of amusement watching the dragon slayer attempt to sew.

"Your doing it wrong," she commented.

Gajeel snapped his head in her direction. "No I'm not!" he protested.

"Yes, you are. Why do you think you keep pricking yourself?"

"Shut up! I'll get it, you'll see!" he then huffly returned to his sewing.

Levy watched him bite back a curse as the needle jabbed him again. "Uhm..."

"Shut up! I...CAN...FUCKING...DO...THIS!"

"I can help you," the girl offered.

"Shut u…" he stopped and stared at the girl in surprise.

"What?"

"You…want to help _me_?" he asked her suspiciously, "Let me get this straight, you were screaming in rage yesterday and going absolutely ballistic. I could tell you wanted to kill me if you weren't trapped against the wall. And now you want to help me?"

"Well I suppose I -"

"I can't get used to a woman's mood. It's a wonder how men can marry them." said Gajeel, scratching his head.

Levy blushed, "Well this hardly has anything to do with-"

"I mean first you're shit scared of me, you have an attitude, you're more perverted then I give you credit for, you have an anger issue and now you want to be nice?"

Levy gave a small smile, "I suppose I have been a little out of character. I guess you have the knack of driving woman crazy," she giggled but stopped immediately as Gajeel shot her a look. "Look, I'm just a really nice person that wanted to help you. But if it would help ease the suspicion, how about I do you a favor and you give me one in return? You release me; let my arms rest for a bit so that I may fix your tunic. In return, I'd like to go outside for at least one minute for some fresh air."

The man thought about her request before nodding his head in agreement. Using his bare hands he ripped off her metal restraints. The bluenette's arms dropped to her side and she sighed in content. She body the slid against the wall and she dropped to the floor, reveling in the glorious feeling of allowing her legs to rest as well. She looked up and genuinely smiled at the intimidating man towering over.

Gajeel took a step back in surprise. It was a strange gesture that he had never experienced before. Sure, he had been smiled at before. Smiles mixed with arrogance, bloodlust and hunger. But never before had he received a smile that was so innocent. It almost made him want to stretch his own lips to return the kind gesture. Almost.

He shook his head and sat back down in the spot to where his tunic lay. He glanced back at the girl limp girl, who in return stared at him back. She then sighed and stood back up and shuffled her way towards him. She plopped next to him and immediately grabbed the needle and thread.

"Don't you want to rest a bit more?" he asked.

"I do but I suppose I better just get this done. You're probably getting cold. This cave isn't exactly warm," she said pointing towards his bare chest.

He blinked. To say that this girl didn't ever surprise him, would be a lie. He watched her set to work, her arm swaying gracefully as the needle was pushed through the material. The look of concentration on her face somehow suited her. It made her radiate a beauty he had never seen before.

"You're good," he said before he could stop himself, "Perhaps this is why men marry."

She blushed but smiled none the less, her eyes not leaving the fabric.

She felt him draw nearer. Her heart raced with both excitement and panic. His face stopped close to her neck. She could feel his breath brushing against her skin. Her body froze, unsure of how to react. '_Why is he so close? What should I do? And…and wait, is he sniffing me?'_

"Shrimp," he whispered.

"Y-yes?"

"You stink. You need a bath." He said blatantly before pulling away.

He leaned back into his arms and watched the girl quiver in anger. Her hand had come to a halt and was hanging in mid air. Her face was clouded with anger and her breathing had turned into short pants. She was grumbling to herself, no doubt trying to calm herself down. Biting down on her bottom lip, she continued sewing.

Gajeel smirked. Somehow he felt as though he could get used to teasing her. It was kind of fun. Perhaps she was the exception to his rule of pain brings pleasure.

His tunic was suddenly flung in his direction and landed over his face. As he yanked it off, he noticed that the small girl had risen to her feet and was glaring at him.

"I'm going outside for my one minute," she huffed as she stomped outside.

"Make that ten minutes. There's a river just beyond the bushes." He said while standing up and dressing himself.

She turned to sneer at him before barging outside. She then mumbled something to herself, but it could still be heard by the dragon slayer's heightened hearing, "Well gee. I apologize. What with all the beatings, the sweating, inadequate toilet facilities and being restrained against a wall, I'm sorry I didn't stop to think of having a bath! Stupid dragon slayer. I have half a mind to stink up the place and make you suffer."

Gajeel chuckled as he watched her small figure disappear behind the bushes. He shook his head at the woman. She really was a strange one. "Maybe I should keep her?" he wondered. It was never one of his options but perhaps…

He smirked and followed the little bluenette up until the bushes. He seated himself on the ground and called after her, "Oi! Shrimp! I expect to hear a constant noise coming from your side. I don't care what it is. If it's quiet for even a second I'm coming over there and dragging you back to the cave, whether you're clothed or not!"

"Well what am I suppose to do?" she shouted back.

"I don't know and I don't care. Do something, whether it's laughing, crying, screaming or just splashing. Heck, you can even moan in pleasure as you masturbate to the thought of that stupid boo- OUCH!" He whipped his head back to see a small rock bounce on the floor. "Oi!" he growled, "I will come back there!"

He heard the woman shriek and her footsteps padding their way and the sound of water sloshing. "I don't hear a noise!" he shouted. To his satisfaction, he heard water being splashed around and the faint sound of her grumbling. "Gihihi," he laughed and threw his head back to stare at the clouds, his mind floating in the gutter…

A blurry figure dashed from store to store in the foreign town. Each time, a picture and a description would be relayed to a store owner. But each time the owner would shake his head or give a shrug. Different face but same answer. And Jet was getting tired of it.

As he left the last store, Droy came stumbling after him. He was out of breath and looked very relieved to have found his orange haired nakama. "Jet, let's-"

"Move onto the next town," the speedy mage finished for him.

"What! But we just got here!"

"You're too slow."

"But what about the citizens? We still need to-"

"I already did. I have asked about one hundred and ninety-eight people in total. The same answer everytime."

"And I've only asked twenty-five," Droy mumbled to himself.

"We need to move," Jet repeated. But before he could run off, Droy had grabbed onto him and stopped him in his tracks.

"No!" commanded the plant mage, "You have used too much magic already. I hate to admit this but we have to rest."

"Let me go! I'm fine! We have to search for Levy!" Jet tried to kick his team mate off of him but Droy did not budge.

"Jet we need to rest," he tried again but to no avail.

Jet was fuming. "Droy, Get off of me, NOW! Don't you care about Levy! She has been kidnapped by a psychopath! She needs our help! Goodness knows what type of hell she is enduring now. AND YOU WANT TO _REST!" _he screamed.

"WELL WE ARE NO GOOD TO HER DEAD!" Droy yelled back.

The orange haired mage stopped struggling and instead faced his partner. Droy released his friend's body and opted for grabbing his arm instead. "We've tangled with this guy before," he continued, "and we were defeated easily. We need strength for this search and we certainly need our strength to take this bastard down!"

"But Levy-"

"Is surely in hell right now, I know. But we would only make it worse for her if we were to die in front of her eyes."

The speedy mage lost the momentum in his legs and fell to the floor. Droy released his grip and the orange haired man buried his face into his palms.

"I just want her home safe and sound," he bawled.

Droy kneeled beside him and gently patted his friend's back, "I know. I wish for her to come back too. That's why we need to do all we can to get her back. Let's go eat something, rest for a couple hours then we can be on our way again."

Jet could hear his friend trying to speak confidently for his sake but Droy's quivering voice gave him away. Never the less, Jet looked up and smiled softly.

Droy rose to his feet and helped his nakama up. Jet smiled again, "There's a cheap inn that we can go to," he said softly before walking off. The plant mage followed closely behind, staring at his friend's had gotten skinnier from all the running around and the lack of eating. He was getting worried about his team mate and it wouldn't be long before he collapsed from exhaustion.

"_I have given Jet permission to pursue Gajeel," _the master's voice rang in his head, _"However, I have requested that you go with him. You are the only one who can calm him down and look after him, Droy." _

"_But Master, I would have gone with him in any case. Levy is in trouble and I want to save her!"_

"_I know, but you have the more clear head. Jet will no doubt go to the extreme to find her. He will starve himself and use up all his magic. He WILL die, either through his negligence or by Gajeel's hands." The tiny man then pulled out something from his cape and handed it the plant mage. "Take this," he said._

_Droy examined the object I his hands. It was a card decorated with all sorts of shapes and colours. In the middle was a picture of a chibi Cana. _

"_If Jet ever gets into trouble or when you have found where Gajeel is hiding, tell us and we will send back up."_

"_Yes master_," _Droy nodded and placed the card into his pocket._

"_Do not allow Jet to play the fool. Do not let him take on Gajeel. Wait for us!" the old man commanded._

He shoved his hand into his pocket and fingered the smooth surface of the card. He hoped that when he used it, it wouldn't be at the expense of Jet.

"Oi, you coming?" the speed mage called, pulling Droy out of his thoughts. He smiled in return and jogged to catch up with his team mate.

Night had befallen the little town of Sanchez. Bright beams shone through the windows of the inn and the stars glittered brightly across the sky. It was a beautiful night.

Jet sat upon his single bed and stared out the window. His hand cupped his chin as he stared into the night sky. He smiled as he thought of how Levy enjoyed looking at the stars. That is to say, if her nose wasn't buried a book. His mind then began to wonder towards the day Team Shadowgear was formed.

He had asked Droy if they could make a team. Droy agreed but only if they could include a girl. Jet then suggested asking Levy but Droy said she was too weak. After much convincing, Droy finally agreed and Jet had asked her.

Levy was so cute back then. She shyly rejected the idea, saying that she wouldn't be much use. He was insistent however and tried to persuade the bluenette. He had grabbed her little hand and said, "I'll protect you Levy-chan. I promise."

She had looked up at him with those beautiful, doe eyes and smiled. His heart had skipped a beat that day and had been beating for the tiny bluenette ever since.

"I'm sorry, Levy-chan," he whispered to himself, "I couldn't protect you." He then slid the window open and jumped onto the sill. "But this time, I will keep my promise."

He glanced back at his swirly haired friend, snoring in the bed adjacent to his. "Bye Droy," he said before jumping off and racing towards his next destination.

Droy turned to his side, still in a deep slumber and unaware of the glowing card activated in his pocket…

"Master!" yelled a tipsy Cana.

She raced towards the counter Makarov was perched on, a card resting between her two fingers. He glanced down at the image of a chibi Droy frantically jumping up and down. He sighed.

"I was hoping everything would go well," he shook his head.

"How do you know they haven't found Gajeel's hideout?" asked Cana.

"I just have a feeling," the elderly man replied. He then turned towards the mage seated next to him. "You know what to do."

The mage pushed her plate away and stood up. "I'll be going then master," she said as she took Cana's card. She then walked off, her red hair wisping behind her.

Gajeel poked at the fire with a thin stick. He glanced at the bluenette who was snoring softly. She had a small smile on her face, obviously content with restraints being a little more comfortable. The iron mage had given her chains which meant her arms weren't constantly stretched out and she was now allowed to sit on the floor.

A breeze blew through the cave, the girl's snoring grew quiet. She frowned and give a little shiver and tried to curl into a ball, desperately seeking some warmth. Gajeel then sighed and shed off his tunic. He then proceeded to walk towards the girl and cover her small body. She shivered once more before humming in content.

Gajeel shook his head, "Tch, you're more trouble then you're worth." He then made his way back towards the fire and lay down beside it. He frowned at himself. He was starting to grow soft. He needed to go and punch something before he turned into a total wuss.

"Tch, woman…" he grunted before falling off to sleep.

_**A/N: **_**Uh oh. Gajeel's changing. Jet is stopping at nothing to find Levy and Erza is on her way. What to do? What to do?**

**Anyway, please review :D This my most popular story thanks to all of you who have favorited, subscribed and reviewed. You guys are A*M*A*Z*I*N*G!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **_**YOSH! Let's do this thing!**

**To FairyTailxoLove:**

**Hey again! Aw, I am so glad you approve of their new interaction ad Gajeel slight change. To be honest, I was stressing that people might not like it since it seemed like a quick change in personality. But so far so good :)**

**To zerocchi:**

**Hehe, awwwww! You love me? Thank you so much! *W* And I promise to try my best to keep the story awesome!**

**To wifey-senpai:**

**Gajeel's not a pervert! He's ...he's...uhm...HEY! I almost finished my chibi picture :D**

**To AngelKnightKaoru:**

**You know, I never thought of it that way but now that you mention it, don't you think that would be something Gajeel would do? You know, like say he **_**owns**_** Levy? I could soooooo see it.**

**To xSilentTomorrowx**

**Yaaaaay! A new reviewer! Welcome! Welcome! And thank you for your review. I hope you enjoy this next chapter :D**

**To KP: (reviewed chapter five)**

**You thought she fought back then? Well wait until you see what happens soon...**

**And thank you to all my anonymous reviewers as well! All of you are just too kind! I really appreciate my reviews. It just puts a smile on my face and makes my day! :D**

"_I can't believe that Phantom Lord would take it this far!" cried Jet in rage._

"_Yeah! Just who the hell do they think they are!" yelled Droy._

"_Guy's don't worry. Their little shenanigans won't be enough to shake the guild. After all it's as the Master said, there is no need to get cross with someone who resorts to surprise attacks."_

"_Yeah, it was pretty cowardly destroying the guild in the middle of the night," grinned Droy._

"_Exactly! We are the strongest in Fiore. No one messes with Fairy Tail!"_

"_Is that so?" rumbled an unfamiliar voice._

_Team Shadow Gear peered up into to a tree and spotted a large silhouette between the leaves. The figure jumped down before them, baring a set of sharp teeth in a menacing grin._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Gihihi!" he chuckled. He fixed his piercing red eyes on her, making her skin shiver._

_She whipped her head back, "Jet! Droy! We have to..." But her sentence was cut short and her mouth was left agape. There were her team mates, their arms bolted to a tree and their limp bodies were bruised and bloodied._

_She heard a horrid chuckle and faced the dark figure once again. He took a step towards her and extended a clawed hand. Levy backed away until her back was trapped against a tree. She looked up to see that Jet and Droy were gone but their blood still lingered on the bark._

"_W-what's going on?" she asked shakily._

"_Are you scared?" asked the dark figure. He came closer and closer until he could slam his arms on either side and trap the quivering girl. "Are you scared because I hurt you?" he said in a gentle but firm voice. _

"_But you haven't..." Levy looked down at her bare arms to see it covered in cuts and bruises .She winced at the sight and returned her attention towards the set of red eyes. "W-who are you?" she asked again. The face drew nearer and the shadows surrounding it faded away into the light. _

"_Gajeel?" said the girl, feeling the all too familiar warmth rushing towards her cheeks._

"_Do you hate me?" he asked, "Aren't you suppose to love your enemy?" Gajeel looked at her with sorrowful eyes. His face drew all the more closer until their noses touched._

_Levy shivered in both fright and delight. Love? What on Earth was he talking about? And of course she hated him! After all that he had done, why wouldn't she despise him? _

_But then again, if she loathed him so much, why was her heart beating so fast when his lips drew closer to her own..._

Her body jerked violently as she woke up with a fright. She was panting and her body was doused in sweat. The bluenette gave a soft whimper as her mind wandered back to her dream. She didn't know what to make of it. It made her scared, angry and confused. All she had to survive this nightmare was her sanity and now that would surely slip away from her grasp. She couldn't afford to stay any longer. She needed to escape.

A loud shuffling noise made her jump. She snapped her eyes toward the dragon slayer, who was shifting uncomfortably to his other side. He scrunched his big body into a ball in an attempt to keep warm. A soft snore escaped his lips, indicating that he was fast asleep.

Levy looked at him curiously, wondering why he was only dressed in his white pants if it was so cold. It was then that she looked down and noticed that his usual blue tunic was covering her own body. She was surprised and baffled, of course, at the kind gesture of being kept warm. Surely it couldn't be the excuse of having her scent covered could it? Since Gajeel was also being hunted down and not to mention that she had bathed in a river and this would also have washed away her usual scent.

She glanced back at Gajeel. Perhaps, it was just a kind gesture. She couldn't help the small smile that crept up on her lips. Maybe he wasn't such a beast after all...

She shook her head as to snap out of her daze. _No! _Surely, her sanity was slipping away from her. She didn't know why he had done this or what he was planning but she didn't want to stay and find out. She was going to escape. _Now!_

"Solid script: ACID," she whispered. Sure enough, the tiny green word appeared before her. Levy then motioned the word towards her restrained hand. It floated to where it was beckoned and landed on her chains. The metal hissed as it melted away and released a small wisp of smoke. Levy snapped her eyes back to Gajeel in a panic.

The iron mage frowned slightly and wrinkled his nose before flipping onto his other side. Levy breathed a small sigh of relief and immediately set to work on her other chained hand. Using her fee hand, she held onto the chains to make sure it didn't rattle and wake up her captor.

She jumped to her feet, refusing to allow them to receive feeling within them again. She snatched up the tunic and walked over to Gajeel. She bent down and carefully threw it over him. He gave a soft grunt and curled up in an even tighter position. Levy took a moment to smile at his sleeping form. He looked harmless while he was sleeping, cute even. But she knew what he was capable of and she couldn't stay a moment longer.

She sprang back up and padded her way softly towards the entrance. Once she was outside, she ignored the jelly feeling in her legs and sprinted as fast as she could into the forest.

As her footsteps pounded further and further away from the cave, the sleeping dragon slayer tossed to his other side once more and mumbled softly, "Levy..."

"Riverdale forest," she said to herself, whilst doubling over. She tried to change her heavy pants into deep breaths. Despite the chilly night air, she was feeling hot and bothered from all the running. "Riverdale forest," she spoke again, "Riverdale should be close by. I am three towns away from Magnolia. If I keep on running through the night, I should be able to make it to Sanchez by morning. At least that way I will have a good head start."

She felt pleased that the Gajeel had given her the chance to go outside. The bluenette then quickly observed her surroundings and recognised the layout of the forest. She had one or two missions here before.

The puny mage allowed herself a brief moment of rest before she mustered whatever energy she had left and took off deeper into the forest. Unfortunately, she was still feeling a bit weak and kept stumbling onto the floor and crashing into stray branches. It was as if the whole forest was against her leaving and tried everything to slow her down but the script mage wouldn't have it. She stubbornly took Mother Nature's hits and fought her way through. She was going to fight for her freedom.

Dawn began to approach, and Gajeel could feel it through the humidity in the air. He sat up straight and stretched out his muscles. His groggy mind cursed the fact that he could no longer sleep until twelve, since his new home couldn't offer him that luxury.

He crossed his legs, placed his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands. Upon doing so, he noticed that his tunic lay on his lap. He frowned in confusion as his foggy mind wondered why he wasn't wearing it in the first place. Oh, wasn't it because he gave it to the shrimp? Well then how did it get all the way over here?

His eyes shifted towards the spot where Levy was, only to find the spot empty. It took his mind a minute to register this fact before his eyes widened in realisation and he jumped to his feet. "Fuck!" he shouted and bolted out the cave's entrance. Whilst pulling on his tunic, he sniffed the air. He could smell it. He could smell _her._ Her scent intertwined with his. He would have found it appealing had he not been livid.

No, he was going to find this little bitch and make her pay. He fingers scrunched up together to form a fist. With a hasty march, he allowed his nose to lead the way towards the troublesome woman...

A dark haired mage slowly sat up from his bed and stretched out his arms and back. He smiled at the wondrous feeling before allowing his muscles to relax. He turned to his partner's bed which was adjacent to his and said in a chirpy voice, "Good morning, Jet." But to his shock and surprise, he found the bed empty and the window was wide open. "Shit!" the plant mage cursed and flung the covers off of him. He immediately grabbed all his belongings and raced out the room. He slammed the key onto the receptionist's desk and dashed outside. '_I have to find him'_ thought Droy to himself. But how was he going to do that? He obviously moved onto the next town but who's to say he hadn't already moved on from that one as well? He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out Cana's card. The card was glowing and the chibi Cana was flailing her arms in a frenzied manner.

Droy felt relieved that the card had been activated and decided that the best move was to stay in one spot and await for whomever the master had sent for backup. They would surely help him track down Jet and possibly drag him back to the guild, where he will be well looked after.

He leaned against the once white but now yellow wall of the inn and stared into the horizon. He twiddled his thumbs in anticipation, wondering who the master had sent and just how long ago had the card signalled Makarov. He suspected that Jet had waited until he had fallen asleep before he made his escape. Even though Droy respected his master enough to do as he had instructed, the plant mage couldn't help but feel the urge go after his friend himself. After all, Jet was extremely vulnerable right now. He felt quite pathetic waiting for help to arrive instead of taking the initiative and go help his nakama. Who knows how long it would take for them to arrive, even if Sanchez was only two towns away from Magnolia.

He sighed. He then tried to guess who was coming to meet him, in order to keep his mind occupied. His first estimate would have to be Team Natsu. They have been the most active in the guild and have proven to be quite a fearsome team. It only made sense that the master have chosen them, assuming Natsu's nose had healed from explosion. Last time he had seen the fire mage, he was in a pretty bad shape.

An odd sight of whirling dust caught Droy's eye, yanking him out of his thoughts. He frowned and studied it suspiciously. It seemed like a dust storm but shaped in a very odd way. It had a clear middle but the dust would shoot up into what seemed like a V-shape. It was almost as if someone was running at high speeds, their feet kicking away at the dirt...

Droy eyes widened in both surprise and glee. There was only one person who could run like that and that was Jet. He felt a surge of hope flutter through his chest. Maybe the speedy mage came to his senses. Or even better, he found Gajeel's lair and had come back to collect him. He stepped away from the wall and instead stood in the middle of the road, waving his arms frantically, hoping to be seen.

"Oi!" he shouted, "Jet! I'm over here!" The dust storm never faltered and headed towards his direction. Droy felt pleased that he was heard and patiently waited for his orange haired nakama to meet up with him once more.

As he stared at the sandy phenomenon, his eyes widened again in surprise. Instead of a skinny, orange haired man running towards him, it was a familiar busty woman, with long red hair floating behind her. She was adorned in a bikini top with one sleeve covering her shoulder and decorated in a cheetah print. She wore black shorts with a lime green cape attached which flowed gracefully after her. It could have been deemed a beautiful sight, had it not been for the horrid scowl on her face.

Before the plant mage could react, the red head leaped into the air and gave a swift kick to his chest. He stumbled back and fell onto the floor with a loud thud. The menacing woman then towered over him and harshly thrust the heel of her white boots into his abdomen. He entered into a coughing fit whilst desperately gasping for air.

"E-Erza?" he croaked.

"How could you?" she replied darkly, "How could you be so foolish as to let you nakama out of your sight when you know he is unstable!"

"He...escaped...when...I was...asleep," he wheezed.

"That's no excuse!" she barked. She then bent down to look him in the eye. She added more pressure to her foot and Droy was afraid that she just might crush him. "When we get back," she growled menacingly, "I am going to give you a little private lesson on responsibility."

Droy could feel the colour drain from his face. He had no doubt in his mind that this fearsome woman would deal with him later nd the many terrifying ways in which to do so.

Her gloved hand grabbed onto his shirt and hauled him back up onto his feet. His legs felt like jelly but he tried his best to prevent himself from collapsing. Erza glared at him one more before she turned around, her back now facing him.

"What's the situation?" she asked him sternly.

The dark haired man cleared his throat, as if it would chase away the fear from his voice and said, "We already asked everyone in this town if they had seen Gajeel and Levy pass by here but no one has seen them."

"Hmm, and Jet just took off on his own to continue searching for Levy. And now thanks to that idiot, I have to focus on searching for him instead of Levy-chan." The red head grumbled, her hands forming a fist.

"Juvia might be able to help," piped a feminine voice. The two mages spun around to face a familiar bluenette.

"Juvia?" asked Erza in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Juvia wanted to make amends for all the trouble she had caused. So she went to see if she could find Gajeel."

"And did you find out anything?" asked Droy.

The water mage nodded, "Juvia found him in a cave in Riverdale forest."

"Excellent work, Juvia!" exclaimed Erza, "Alright, new plan. You two stay put while I go retrieve Levy."

"But shouldn't we go with you?" asked the plant mage. He wanted in on saving his precious bookworm. And it only seemed right since they were on the same team.

But Erza shook her head, "No. You must stay here in case Jet comes back. I won't be long. Riverdale is the next town."

"But Erza-"

"No buts Droy. Just trust me. I'll bring Levy back home safe and sound."

The swirly haired man wanted to protest but seeing the determination and subtle hint of kindness shining in the female knight's eyes told him he should just leave it up to her. As much as he hated it, Erza was a lot stronger than him and could certainly take down Gajeel. If he tagged along, he would surely just get in the way. He gave a small nod and the woman smiled in return. She then spun around and headed towards the opposite direction.

"Erza-san!" Juvia called out, "What about Gajeel? What are you going to do about him?"

Erza stopped dead in her tracks. "That depends on how I assess the situation." She didn't turn around but her words could still be heard. Her tone was laced with a mixture of seriousness and venom.

"Juvia thought that Fairy Tail mages never took away someone's life."

Erza turned her head slightly so that she could peek at the bluenette over her shoulder. Juvia's face was devoid of any emotion but her body language said different. She was slightly hunched over and her hand was latched onto the side of her dress, whilst the other was balled into a fist. The red head took pity on her but didn't let it affect her mind regarding her mission.

"As I said, it depends on how I assess the situation..."

The sun shone down brightly upon the dusty streets of Sanchez. A slight breeze rolled in, and the clouds hovered over, providing some shade from sun's harmful rays. It almost seemed peaceful, were it not for the sound of tiny feet being dragged across concrete tiles. Many citizens turned to glare at a fragile girl, only to have their frowns turn into worried furrows as their eyes skimmed her battered body. They could all see that this girl had been through Hell, yet she carried a smile on her bruised lips. Many thought she was crazy. Others thought it was a muscle spasm. But to Levy McGarden, it was a genuine smile celebrating her freedom.

Yes, she was exhausted, in pain, cold and hungry but the thought of being so close to home gave her enough fuel to continue. There were a few people who were kind enough to offer food, shelter and a warm bed, but she politely turned them all down. She couldn't afford to slow down. Even though Magnolia was close, there was still time for Gajeel to catch up to her. She needed to keep moving. Not to mention the fact that she knew that Gajeel would be infuriated with her once he discovers that she was missing. If he found anyone who had tried to help her, there's no telling what he might do to them. No, it would be in everyone's best interest if she pushed through on her own.

"Hey, did you hear? The Titania is in town!"

Levy's ears pricked up as she caught the conversation between two passersby.

"Woah! _The_ Titania!" replied his friend.

"The one and only. She's apparently wearing a sexy cheetah print outfit, with extremely short shorts and even has a cape attached to it!"

"Woah dude. Don't say that! Just thinking about it turns me on."

"Yeah, I totally get what you mean..."

And that was when Levy tuned out of their now perverted natter. More importantly, _Erza_ is here! She was as good as saved! The bluenette felt so happy she didn't know whether she wanted laugh or burst into tears. It finally felt like things were looking her way.

With a new found burst of energy, Levy skipped down the streets, her brown eyes frantically searching for the familiar traits of her nakama. It certainly helped now that she knew what Erza was wearing, although she supposed that it would be hard to miss the Titania's signature bright red hair colour.

She dashed towards every citizen walking on the streets, asking them if they had seen the Fairy queen. Some replied yes, some replied no whilst others gasped in surprise and started their own search for the red haired beauty.

As the search continued, the weather began to change. The breeze had turned into a strong gust of wind, whipping past the bluenette and slashing at her bare skin. It was so strong, that she felt that it might pick up her small figure and whisk her away into some unknown land. But thankfully, her feet was still touching ground. It was just a little tougher to move around, but that wouldn't stop the script mage. She was determined to fight for her freedom. She felt a shot of adrenaline, pumping through her veins, urging her to go on. Nothing could stop her. She continued keeping her eyes peeled as well as asking every person she passed. Until finally...  
"The Titania, you say? Sure, I saw her in front of the Mishsi Inn, talking to a blue haired young lady and a young man with a weird pony tail shaped like a fork, sticking out of his head."

"Really Obaa-chan? Oh thank you so much!" Levy received the directions from the elderly woman and rushed off once more. '_This means Juvia and Droy are here too! They all came to look for me! And I'm almost there. It's almost over.'_

The buildings became a blur to her as she whipped down the streets, eager to see her friends again. As the inn drew nearer, Levy cupped her hands over her mouth and started shouting, "Droy! Juvia! Erza! It's me! Levy!" But to her disappointment, no one was standing before the inn. But she knew they couldn't have gotten far. She just needed to stay strong and carry on searching.

She was about to take off when a dark silhouette caught her eye. She snapped her head towards the shadow that was cut in half by the brick wall. A long set of tresses were being tossed and tousled by the wind. The element was also playing with a long piece of cloth which presumably looked like a cape attached to a belt.

Levy's heart skipped a beat and she immediately rushed over to the figure. "Erza! Erza!" the girl cried out, "It's me! Levy! I'm alright!"

The figure slowly turned towards her. But instead of seeing the beautiful colour of Erza's red hair, she was instead met with a pair of crimson irises. The girl froze dead in her tracks as she watched in horror at the sadistic grin spreading over the shadowed face. She shook in terror as her eyes stayed glued to the figure, drawing himself nearer. She should have run. No matter how tired she was, she could have squeezed the last bit of energy she had left and tried to escape. In fact that was what her mind was screaming at her to do now. But her body couldn't comprehend. It refused to move, frozen in such a way that would rival Gray's ice magic. It was that all too familiar feeling, one that dashed all her hopes and happiness. It was fear.

"So you thought you could escape, did you now Shrimp?" he said, taking a step closer. He extended a gloved hand and roughly grabbed onto her arm. She winced at his violent touch. He smirked. That was as gentle as it was ever going to get.

Then without warning, he swung the puny mage around and slammed her back into the opposite brick wall. She gave a soft whimper before collapsing onto the floor. He lunged for her, hand now tight around her throat and backed her up against the wall. As he lifted her up, the weak woman desperately tried to claw at his hand and her feet franticly kicked into the air.

"Please," she gasped, "Just let me go. I won't tell anyone where to find you!"

The dragon slayer through back his head and roared with laughter. The wind around him seemed to be joining in on his merriment, as it howled in her ears.

He then drew his head near, his grin quickly changing into a scowl, "Tell you what I'll do. I'll drag you back to the cave, making the journey somewhat unpleasant. Then as soon as we are safe and tucked away in our little home, I will make your life a complete living Hell." He released the girl's throat and instead grabbed her arm once more.

Levy had plopped onto the floor desperately clinging for air. But the ruthless mage didn't wait for her to catch her breath and immediately began to drag her away to the next corner. She tried yanking her arm free from his iron grip but her attempts were futile. She then turned back and began screaming for help, screaming so that maybe her team mates could hear her. But the wind had surely turned against her as it captured her loud pleas and disintegrated them into nothingness.

She was dragged further and further away into the slinking shadows of an alleyway. Rusted dustbins littered the dark corner and emitted odours that had the bluenette gagging. It was an appropriate place for a pig like him, she thought. They stopped in front of a wall that towered over them. It was a dead end, of course. So what the hell was he planning.

He then jumped onto a dumpster and she suddenly found herself being hauled up into the air and slung over his shoulder, giving a slight grunt as it kneed into her stomach.

"You better hold on Shrimp," he warned.

The tiny woman wanted to protest and ask what was going on when he suddenly leaped up, pushed against the wall and darted for the opposite one. He then pushed on impact and returned to the first one and repeated the process as he scaled higher and higher. As a reflex, the tiny girl clung onto him and warily looked down. By the time she considered letting go and falling down in order to escape, they were already high up, in which a fall would only offer a permanent escape from both him and her life.

He then reached the top and swung his legs over the bricked barricade. Whilst balancing himself on the edge, he swung the girl off his shoulder, grabbed onto her hand and hurtled towards the ground. He slammed an iron pillar into the wall as to not free fall from the building. The momentum caused the pillar to rip through the bricks and allowed him to slide down ever so slightly. He searched the ground beneath knowingly until he found a thick bush a few metres away. He retracted his pillar, pushed against the bricks and leaped towards the plant. He yanked the girl closer as to not crush her and landed safely in the cushiony shrub. He then released the girl's hand and instead opted for her blue locks. As he fisted them, he yanked it harshly and stomped off. Levy shrieked and clutched onto her scalp in feeble attempts to relieve the pain.

"Lucky for you, this is a short cut," he said whilst pulling on her mane. He quickened his pace and the bluenette had to awkwardly stumble forward to match his pace.

xXx

She was tossed aside like a bag of rubbish and her body skidded across the cave's floor. The cave was clouded in darkness. She was fighting blind, so to speak. She could hear the loud thud of boots walking but he never said a word. The rattling of logs gathered in a corner and the thudding of the boots drew nearer. It stopped. Cloth rustled, and a knee clicked. The wood 'tocked' as they were gently placed on the floor. Another rustle and a loud noise of paper being shredded. A rustle, a rattle, a 'shick', a fizz and a small spark of light appeared. A tiny flame was tossed onto the floor where bits of paper immediately set to light and burned onto the pile of wood towering over it.

The cave dimly lit up and the small girl was able to see again. She glanced nervously at the dark haired man. She was unsure of what was going to happen next. She would try to fight, summon up a magic word that could hold him off long enough to escaper but her body was so weak and she had hardly enough energy to cast her magic.

He stood up but didn't move from his position. He glared at the cowering woman. "Aren't you going to run?" he asked.

"W-What?" she replied, confused.

"I know we are a lot deeper in the cave but the entrance is still close."

She stared at him, perplexed. What was he talking about? Did he want her to run? Was he just teasing her? Toying with her?

He boots thudded once more as he walked towards her. He bent down in front of her, a sadistic grin spread all across his face. "Is it because you are too tired?" he asked, "Or is it because you know there is no point?" Without giving her a chance to answer, he raised his hand in the air and slapped her with such force that it sent her tumbling a few metres away. She cried as her hand flew to her now throbbing cheek.

He walked over to her non-chalantly and scrutinized her cowering form. He took in her torn and stained clothing. He revelled in the sight of her bruises tainting her fair skin. They had started fading away, but were still evident for him to see. It was actually quite a pity how they started disappearing ever since he started being too lenient on her. It was obviously the wrong way to handle her since she had taken advantage of his kindness and escaped. He thought that they could get along, that perhaps something could work out between them. He didn't know what exactly, but it would be some type of mutual bond.

He delivered a swift kick into her stomach. The girl was momentarily lifted up in the air and tossed aside by his foot. She entered into a coughing fit and gasped for air. She curled up into a tight ball in an attempt to ease the pain and to try and protect herself.

He grinned. No matter. He would gift her with new marks. He would make sure that this bitch learnt her lesson. He would make sure he never left his sight again. And he would form a bond with her. Oh yes, the kind of bond between a boxer and a punching bag.

He crouched down and yanked her up by her hair. He then delivered a powerful punch to her face. A loud crunch echoed through the cave, and the girl was spewing blood from almost every opening in her face. He flung her across the room and she slammed into the bumpy wall. She released a sob as she collapsed back onto the ground.

Tch, was this all? Wasn't she even going to try to put up a fight? Run away even? Or was she just planning on taking her beating? It was quite pathetic and sad actually. He almost didn't feel like punishing her anymore. Almost.

He kicked her again, earning a displeased grunt from the puny mage. The girl panted and tilted her head so that she could look at him. _Yes_, he thought, _let me see the fear in your eyes. The hatred._

But to his surprise, he saw her brown eyes laced with emotions of sadness, pity and hope. Just what the fuck was she playing at?

"Gajeel..." she croaked, "I...forgive you."

He took a step back in surprise. She...forgave him? For what? It's not like he asked for it! He growled and kicked her again.

The woman winced at the pain but still watched him with those pained eyes. "It's not your fault," she wheezed, "You were just raised in Phantom to act like this." With a shaky hands, she pushed herself to sit up and craned her neck up to face him. "You are not really like this. You have another side to you. The side that is too shy to read mature rated books. The kind to playfully snatch food away from my mouth. The kind that is terrible at sewing. And the kind to lend a lady your tunic so that she may stay warm at night."

She watched a tiny hint of emotion flicker in his eyes before it was replaced with rage. He swung at her again, knocking her down. She coughed up her blood and tried to regain her breath. This time she didn't look at him and instead kept her eyes glued to the ground and allowed a small, sad smile to creep up on her bloodied lips. "I really hurt you when I left, didn't I?" she said soft enough for him to hear.

He stood over her, his face twisted into a cold sneer. He raised his hand up, ready to strike her again. But this time, his fist hung in mid air as if unsure of what to do. How does she do this? How does she fear him the one minute and grow the balls to speak to him like she knows him. What gave her the courage to fight back using only verbal words instead of the magic ones she could surely hurdle towards him?

He recalled when he had kidnapped the blonde bitch and she was in the same predicament. He toyed with her, beat the crap out of her and yet she had stood there before him, smiling. She wasn't afraid. She was confident that she would be saved, that he would perish for his sins and be defeated by the Salamander. She was weak and helpless but never afraid. Tch, the Fairy Tale mages were something, alright.

"It's okay," the woman beneath him whispered, "You don't have to be ashamed, afraid or alone anymore. I...I can be a friend." The woman had pushed herself up into a sitting position again and was now staring at him with a gentle expression on her bruised features. She extended her hand, as if asking him to help her up.

Gajeel could have laughed at her. He could have spat in her face. He could have his whole body engulfed in rage and rip her into shreds. But somehow, he couldn't muster up the energy. He looked at her hand as if it were the most curious thing he had ever seen in his life.

He hesitantly reached for it, as if it would burn his own. His hand engulfed her tiny one and gently pulled her up on her feet. He then yanked his hand away and took a step back, unsure of what to do. It was odd doing something like this. He felt a tiny bit disgusted in himself and a part of him wanted to resume attacking her. But another part of himself that he never knew he had, made his heart drown in guilt and shame.

His eyes never left the woman, who was still smiling at him. He would never admit it out loud but he sort of admired her bravery. She took the brunt of his fists through gritted teeth and yet she could still show a warm gesture that somehow seemed to make his heart flutter...

"LEVY!" bellowed a loud voice from behind. Gajeel whipped around to face whoever had entered his domain.

"J-Jet?" the bluenette whispered in surprise.

_**A/N:**_** And done! I hope you enjoyed it :D ...well except for the, uhm, okay, well you know what I mean -.-' at least this chapter was a bit longer than the rest. I call that an achievement XD**

**Oh, and if anyone is planning on arguing with me about how could Levy mistake Gajeel for Erza? Well, let's just put it this way. The wind gave it that illusion (as well as the shadows), Levy is exhausted, could possibly be hallucinating and is really desperate for a miracle. So there! XD**

**Lol, so anyways...**

**Please don't forget to leave a review on your way out :)**

**Love Toonfanatic5**

**xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**A/N: **_**Gomen, gomen. Sorry for the long wait. I got bored and now I have my final exams are done but before I couldn't really write. And then I had…Yeah, yeah, nevermind. Excuses, excuses. How about we just get on with the story, neh?**

**XxX**

"J-Jet, what are you doing here?" Levy gasped.

"Levy?" replied the ginger, eyeing her ripped clothing and a crimson colour staining her body. His hands balled into a fist and drew his attention to the muscular man towering over the bluenette. "You!" he snarled, pointing at Gajeel, "You did this to her!"

Gajeel said nothing and just stared at the mage with a stoic expression.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard."

The iron mage raised a studded eyebrow. His red eyes scanned the ginger's scrawny physique. "Kill me?" he smirked, "I'd like to see how that'd be possible."

Jet snarled in response. His left foot glided back, his position indicating that he was ready to attack. Then, without a moment's hesitation, he dashed forward. His super speed allowed him to come face to face with Gajeel in the blink of an eye. He recoiled his right arm and swung it towards his opponent. Gajeel threw his shoulder back to avoid the punch.

Jet delivered his next punch to the chest but Gajeel caught it, giving Jet the opportunity to jump on his opponent's chest and attempt to deliver an upper kick to the jaw. Gajeel pushed the ginger away and tossed his head back and receded. Jet attacked again, refusing to allow the iron mage any hint of relief. He mustered all his speedy magic into his limbs and his fists and legs flew at such a tremendous pace. But each strike meant nothing to the dragon slayer as he swiftly dodged and blocked each and every one of them. He cackled at the feeble attempts to take him down. His laughter only angered the ginger even more, making his attacks reckless.

He was getting sloppy. Well, not that his strikes were anything to fear in the first place, but he was full of so many openings that Gajeel couldn't decide which one to take advantage of. He then grinned widely, as he formed an iron fist and struck Jet in his chest at full force. A loud crunch rang through his sensitive years, causing him to smile even wider. A short gasp escaped the speedy mage's lips, followed by blood. The momentum of the punch pushed him back and he rolled and skidded onto the rough ground.

He groaned in pain as he slowly raised and steadied his upper body with his arms. With a few more coughs of blood, he glared at the dark haired mage with such malicious intent.

"I'm not done yet!" he yelled, pulling himself up and dashing forward.

"Jet! Stop!" cried Levy. She tried to run to him but immediately cringed at the pain she had received from her beating.

Jet ignored her cries and continued charging forward. He twirled his bony body and extended his leg out for a menacing kick to the head. Gajeel raised his arm to block and at the same time, threw in a punch of his own. Jet defended himself and tried to strike back. And so their heated hand-to-hand combat continued. However, it seemed as though the iron mage was not taking the fight seriously. It was evident that the ginger was extremely tired and was only making it worse by using his remaining energy in the fight. It was only a matter of time before he collapsed in exhaustion. Gajeel grinned once more. This was all too easy.

He punched him again and sent him flying through the air. Jet crashed into the wall and harshly dropped to the floor. The Fairy Tail mage panted heavily. His vision was blurred and heavy urge to fall unconscious washed over him. But Jet gritted his teeth and ignored his body's demand. He once again steadied his upper body with his arms. The shook violently under the pressure and his muscles were screaming at him for a chance to rest.

"Gihihi." His eerie chuckle made him cringe, "Is this how you were planning on killing me? A half dead asshole like yourself? Were you hoping to impress the shrimp this way, so that she may run into your arms and profess her undying love?" He spat at the groung, "Tch, pathetic."

Jet's eyes slowly floated toward the dragon slayer, who was looking triumphant in his little victory. His eyes then flittered towards Levy. Her own tearful eyes watching him and her eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Stay down," she seemed to mouth. She then slowly raised her body up and faced Gajeel's back, ready to deliver her own attacks.

A small smile crept up on the ginger's features. This was typical Levy. Telling him that she would handle the fight. That she would carry the responsibility for the sake of her team mates. But the bruises and cuts on her fragile body told him that she had already bared so much suffering that he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt. He balled his hands into a fist and gritted his teeth in anger.

"NO!" he shouted, startling both Gajeel and Levy. He faced the raven haired mage and exclaimed, "I would never think that this would make Levy love me. That was never my goal. I only aspired to rescue her from a monster like you. You don't deserve to be in the presence of such an amazing woman! You don't deserve to ever experience her kindness! That is why I am going to take her away from you and make sure that you never see her again!"

Without warning, he rose to his feet and raced towards Gajeel. The iron mage readied himself for another round but to his surprise, the ginger skidded past him and raced towards the bluenette. Gajeel whipped his head back to see the speedy mage scoop the girl in his fragile arms and sprinted towards the caves entrance. He stared after them for a brief moment until anger suddenly boiled over him and he snapped.

He drew in a deep breath and cupped his hands over his mouth, "Tetsuryuu no Houko!" A dark gray, spiralling whirl pool of air decorated with bits glittering metal, exploded from his mouth. It crashed into Jet's back, causing him to lose his balance and sent him flying forward. He quickly wrapped as much of his body around Levy and twisted himself around so that his back would take the brunt of Earth's roughness. He hissed at the stinging sensation on his now raw skin.

"Jet? Jet? Are you okay? Can you stand?" her beautiful voice cried out.

He opened his one eye to catch a glimpse of her worried face. His hand grabbed hers and he held it tightly. "Levy," he croaked, "Run. Get away from here."

"But…"

"What was that?" Growled a deep voice behind them. Both their eyes widened in panic as the dragon slayer slowly approached them. "What did you say about me and Levy?" He bared his pointy teeth in a menacing snarl.

Levy sprawled herself over Jet and stared up at Gajeel pleadingly, "Please Gajeel! Stop this already. He's had enough!"

But her words fell upon deaf ears as Gajeel grabbed her by the scruff of her clothing and flung her aside.

His crimson irises stared down at the fallen ginger and he delivered a swift kick to the abdomen. Jet cried out in pain and instinctively hugged his body to relieve the pain. But Gajeel wasn't finished with him yet. He bent down and grabbed a fist full of his orange locks and hauled Jet up until he was level with his face. "You think just because you are in Fairy Tail, you can do whatever the hell you want!? " Gajeel snarled. He then tossed the mage roughly onto the floor. He then pinned Jet down and punched him hard in the face. "You Fairy trash have taken everything away from me! My home! My dignity! And now you want to take another thing away from me? Fuck you!" he screamed as he repeatedly delivered more blows to Jet's face. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck YOU!" he snarled. Gajeel then transformed his hand into a blade and pressed it against the Fairy's throat. "Fuck you Fairy trash!"

"WAIT! NO! GAJEEL STOP!

With a swift move of the arm, the blade sliced across Jet's throat. The whole caused blood to spurt and pool around his body. Gajeel was panting heavily as his anger simmered. A faint thud caught his attention and he turned his head to see a crumpled brunette, staring at the both of them in shock.

It was only then when he had just realised what he had done. He faced the corpse, this time fully aware of the blood pooling around his knees. He retracted his blade and slowly rose to his feet. He stared at the woman once more , unsure of what to do.

He then slowly walked towards her, his eyes glued to her face to see her reaction, but there was nothing. His awkward hand dangled by her side. It reached for her shoulders, hesitated and then immediately pulled back. It balled up into a fist. His boots then turned and stomped away to go walk on the patchy greens of the outside world, leaving the frozen body of a minute woman and a motionless corpse behind.

Levy just stared at the bloody corpse, her mind coming and her entire world coming to a complete halt. Should she do something? Could she do something? She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to scream, to shout, to curse. She wanted to rush over to his side and believe she would be able to hear a faint breathe or even a pulse. But she could not move. She was frozen and as motionless as his corpse.

Jet was dead.

**xxx**

Gajeel came back hours later. His red irises immediately darted to the spot where he had left Levy. She was still there, her shoulders drooped and her back slightly hunched over. Her eyes were still glued to the dead mage.

He didn't know what to think of all of this. Everything had happened so quickly. He was giving the little shit a tough beating to scare him but he wouldn't stay down. And when that fairy scum threatened to take her away...

Gajeel shook his head. What was wrong with him? Normally looking at a dead body of an enemy wouldn't bother him in the slightest. He shouldn't even be caring about the girl or that piece of trash. His attention flittered towards the bluenette. She was just sitting there. Dead. And it irritated him. Why wasn't she crying or screaming? Why didn't she do something, _anything?_

He opened up his mouth but quickly closed it again. What was he going to say? Do you hate me? I'm sorry? He was going to take you away and I didn't want that? No, just thinking of these words sent shivers down his spine. It felt odd just having it in his mind, never mind saying it out loud.

He looked at the corpse, unsure on what to do with it. This is, after all, the first time he wanted to take care of a dead body. Maybe he should move it out of the bluenette's sight, or is it better to leave it where it is because it will comfort her? Burying the body was also an option.

His gloved hands reached for Jet's waist. He then turned his head back to Levy. There was still no reaction. Not even a bat of an eyelid. He tugged the body and hauled it over his shoulder. With one last look at the tiny woman, he strolled outside once more.

He spied thick bushes just beyond the caves entrance and paced towards it. He slid Jet off his shoulders and tossed him into the shrubbery. The leaves rustled and twigs snapped as gravity pulled the corpse down.

Gajeel spun around and stomped back to his hideout. He stopped at the cave's mouth. His head drooped slightly and his feet shuffled awkwardly. He peeked at the greenery behind his shoulder. Perhaps tomorrow they could...

He shook his head. He eyed his den guiltily and decided against entering. He didn't feel like looking at another corpse. His head tilted up to examine the sky. It was no longer blue but brilliant shades of orange, purple and overpowering amount of red...

**xxx**

Darkness turned into hazy visions of red and gold. She blinked until she could see flickering lights bouncing off the cave walls. She groaned at the pain in her neck, a punishment for falling asleep whilst sitting up. A loud crack made her jump and she snapped her head towards a small fire. Her memories of yesterday flooded into her mind. Her eyes darted towards the spot where he had laid. But he wasn't there anymore. Only the blood that had pooled the floor had remained. She fidgeted uncomfortably and felt something slide off her shoulders. She inclined her head and saw a soft, green blanket wrapped around her. It was strange, as there never was one in the cave before.

More foreign objects were laid by her side. She eyed them warily and reached for the first object. It was a white, polystyrene box. She opened it and a heavenly aroma invaded her nose. It was a hamburger piled with two patties, tomatoes, crispy lettuce, cheese and sauce dripping down the sides. She did not feel like indulging herself with food but her stomach grumbled angrily in protest. She nibbled on her burger and chewed very slowly. But as soon as she had swallowed her first bite, she quickly attacked her food and gobbled it up in no time at all. She then closed the box, carefully placed it down and greedily licked her fingers for any other trace of nourishment.

She eyed the second object at her side. It was a book with the familiar cover of a girl in a torn ball gown, running away in a dark hall. She froze when she saw the title. _Love thy enemy._

A surge of anger sparked within her and she kicked the book, causing it to slide all the way to the opposite side. She scrambled back until she hit the wall behind her. She then hurriedly wrapped the green blanket around her and ducked her head underneath. Her legs folded towards her and her arms embraced them. She left a small gap to allow fresh oxygen to flow through.

This was her own little cave, where no one but her could enter. It wasn't much of an escape but it brought a minor amount of comfort. Her head rested on her knees. An overwhelming sense of sadness mixed itself with her anger. Her mouth formed an angry snarl as her tears began to fall onto her lap.

Why the hell did he get her that book? Was he mocking her? Was he simply trying to tell her that he was sorry that he killed one of her closest friend right in front of her very eyes but she should still love him in any case? Did she love him? Of course she didn't!

She slammed a tiny fist into the wall behind her. She gritted her teeth as she absorbed the pain. Maybe she should just love him. Maybe they should just stay together forever? After all, it's not like she really did much to help Jet. There was so much more she could have done! She didn't even deserve to wear her guild symbol on her shoulder. Why? Because she did nothing to save her fellow guild mate. She was just a piece of trash.

She could probably escape right now. She didn't sense Gajeel's menacing presence. But where would she run to? Thinking of going to Fairy Tail didn't seem right anymore. What would she tell everyone? What would she tell Droy? No, it was best to stay here, out of everyone's way and live the rest of her days with Gajeel.

She sobbed heavily, thinking about Jet. She wished right now more than ever that he would randomly appear, fighting with Droy for her attention. She wanted to feel that annoyance and guilt for their unrequited love.

More tears fell onto her lap. Why did everything have to turn out so wrong?

_**A/N: **_**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Chapter 10 is finally done. Really wanted to end it with this chapter but I had a big argument with myself and reasoned that 11 chapters would be better. I hope I can get it to you soon!**

**Thank you for your patience!**

**Love **

**Toonfanatic**

**xxx **


End file.
